Moving Twilight
by LMG
Summary: 7/28/12 * * * * * - - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. * * * * * - - - -
1. Chapter 1

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Prologue

"Luna Lovegood Malfoy you get your bloody Seer arse down here!" Harry Black shouted as he slammed into the kitchen from the garage. He threw the keys to their white Expedition on the counter with a hard snap of his wrist. The tinkling laugh was followed by a deeper baritone and his anger spiked even more.

"Draco Malfoy you get that sister of yours down here now or so help me Merlin…" he left the threat hanging in the shocked silence his entrance had created.

Harry ignored the questions of the others in the room, Ron and Mione were smiling while Nev and Blaise were shocked, as the running steps came into the kitchen furious green eyes met twinkling blue and Harry couldn't help but snarl at both of them, "you could have told me there were Vampires here!"

"Where would be the fun in that?" Luna's normally vague expression was gone since leaving the Wizard World and now she smirked at the other boy.

Harry turned to the other blonde and snapped at him, "this is all your fault, Malfoy."

"My fault? How's that?" The flat aristocratic tone and bearing was also gone from the tall blonde boy.

_That was it! _Harry screamed to himself. _They were all in it together!_

"Because _you _made her your sister! Because _you _thought it was funny to come to a town named after an eating utensil! Because _you, _you smirking arse!, told me _I _had to go to buy groceries because and I quote 'you're the only one of us besides Mi that knows a thing about the bloody Muggle World and since she is hurt it was only logical that I go'." Harry had perfectly matched the old tone of Draco's voice so well that the others smiled. "_**And **_because _you _didn't tell me there were Vampires here!" Harry's voice had spiraled up into a hissing shriek.

The silence after his very loud outburst was broken by his heavy breathing and a faint giggle. Soon the six others were laughing at the smallest of them. It was good to hear them laugh and good that they felt so free and _teenage-y _for once but that didn't stop the black haired boy from getting angry at them for laughing at him. Harry stood, glaring hotly at them, a mere three inches over five feet, he had wide spaced expressive green eyes, long wavy black hair, and a Holly wand suddenly in his hands. Everyone quickly stopped laughing.

"Now Harry…" Ron tried to sooth him but stopped at the smaller boys snarl and even blacker glare.

"So there are vampire's here, what's the big deal?" Blaise asked in confusion. Yes, he was amused at his blood brother's anger but couldn't understand why he was angry in the first place.

"ARG!" Harry Black, Wizard World Savior Extraordinaire, screamed and ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

Everyone turned to look at the two blonde's in the room. Draco shrugged eloquently and pointed to the blonde girl beside him. "Ask her."

Five pairs of curious eyes turned to Luna and she admitted with a giggle, "one's his mate."

"LUNA!" Was screamed from above them and they all burst into laughter once again.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

**This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it.**

As always I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. Please, let me know what you think!

ENJOY!

LMG


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Chapter One

-Six Months Earlier-

Hermione and Ron stood outside the closed infirmary door and anxiously awaited word of the young injured man inside. Blaise and Neville stood quietly beside them holding hands as usual. Luna and Draco were sitting quietly behind them on a bench. Luna was crying on Draco's shoulder and he was holding a sleeping infant.

Though they all looked like couples, Draco had blood-adopted Luna last year and Harry had blood-adopted Blaise at the same time. It was done to keep them safe. Luna from those who wanted to use her gift and Blaise from those who wanted to use him. They were a different and varied group but they were family.

"We can't stay here, can we?" Hermione asked through her tears.

"No." Draco's voice was sharp but worried.

The attack had come out of nowhere. Although the War had been over for months none of them had let down their guard. This attack had come from one they had never suspected, the other Order members. Now, their fearless leader was in critical condition and one of their group was dead. Andromeda Tonks had died saving her grandson's life, Teddy Lupin. No one had known that the older woman could move like that but they shouldn't have been surprised. They had all just survived a War after all.

Teddy was orphaned now and if Harry died…well none of them would let anything happen to the eight month old boy. They all loved him. If push came to shove Draco would adopt him as his closest living relative. They all prayed it wouldn't come down to that.

"Where are we going to go?" Neville asked softly.

"As far away as we can." Luna finally spoke. "He'll need it. He can finally be happy." Not one of them questioned the young Seer. She said Harry would be happy if they left so leave they would.

"We can discuss this later." Ron spoke into the silence and each of them heard the unspoken 'when it was safe', "let's get him healed first."

"Someone's coming." Blaise said as he stepped behind Neville. The young black man had been through a tough few weeks and they were surprised he had even spoke.

Everyone turned anxiously to watch as the door slowly opened. They all sighed in relief at the warm black eyes that studied them, Harry was going to be fine.

"You may come in." Severus Snape said tiredly and then moved so the other teens could follow him in. Severus was the only adult besides Andromeda that they could trust with all their secrets. Now that she was dead they did not know what they were going to do. Most of them were still underage and though Draco was a legal adult as the Malfoy Heir he and Luna were the only ones safe.

"He'll come with." Luna whispered into her brother's ear as she felt his tension and understood his unspoken fear.

"Good." Draco was very afraid for his Godfather. Everyone knew how close they were and when they fled, if he stayed, he would be in even more danger.

Severus led them to a back storage room that had been turned into a warded critical care room. The small boy on the bed was unconscious but he was breathing easily.

"How long?" Ron said confident that Severus would answer him. Now that Harry was unconscious he was in charge of the Family the other man being an adult notwithstanding.

"A few days at least." Severus motioned with his wand and chairs appeared for all of them. Another wave of his wand and they felt the ward settle in the room with a soft chime. "Room secure." Severus had been a proud and bitter man at one time but these were HIS kids and he would do everything in his power to keep them safe, even take orders from someone 25 years his junior.

They room grew quiet as they all watched the smallest of them sleep on the bed. Severus praised Fate and Destiny for bringing these kids to him. What are the odds that they would all end up at Hogwarts and come together first as friends and then as family? He didn't know but he would do everything in his power to keep them safe. He looked at each of them and marveled at the chance they had given this old bitter man to once again live.

Hermione was the logistics part of the group, codename _Perspica, _she could find anything, anywhere, Muggle or Wizard and attain it which explained her know-it-all attitude when she first came here. She had mellowed over the years but not much. She had changed the most since school began. Draco had gotten hold of her and now she sported a sleeker, more stylish, haircut and clothes that accentuated her more curvy figure. She would never be classically beautiful but she was pretty. She also had a wicked temper and the ability to keep each of the others in line, something Severus was very glad of.

Neville was the navigator part of the group, codename _Signa_, he could tell you the terrain of anyplace and had control over all the elements. He had been the hardest to convince of his worth to this group of friends. Severus still that he wondered how he had become such an iatrical part of the group. Somehow, over the summer, he had lost pounds and gained muscle. He would never be as muscled as Weasley but he could hold his own in a fight. He was a very understated young man and was often overlooked, to the detriment of his opponent.

Ron was the strategist part of the group, codename _Strat_, a very self-explanatory title in and of itself. His ability to see an opponents move before they were even conscious of making it had saved them many times. His height and goofy grin lulled his opponent in underestimating him. Something he took full advantage over, out of them all Severus thought he would have made a good Slytherin.

Luna was a True Seer, codename _Divina_, and as such was wanted desperately by many individuals. The blood-adoption of the Malfoy Family kept her safe. No one would be able to use her gifts without Draco's say in it and he would never say yes unless his sister wanted him to. She had a classic beauty to her and she could pass for a cousin of the Malfoy's. Her style of dress had been taken over by her brother but even he couldn't tame her all the way. She was still the weirdest looking individual Severus had ever seen. She hated the robes and would walk around in bright colored shirts, multiple layers of them, and either a black pair of ratty jeans or a blue pair of holey ones. Draco despaired of ever getting her to wear anything decent.

Draco was the Malfoy Heir, codename _Spite_, and as such could trace his line back to the Dawn of Magic. He was still an arrogant bastard in Severus' opinion but his sister was able to temper his attitude, sometimes with a simple look or giggle. He was completely devoted to her.

Blaise was able to detect truths, codename _Verus_, he would always know if the person speaking was telling the truth. His torture had caused the delicate young man to draw into himself only talking to his lover and his blood-brother, Harry. Severus was glad of that, he had never thought that the shy young boy should have been placed in Slytherin. However, he knew, that that had saved his live on more than one occasion. Having Draco as a best friend his abilities were soon discovered and he could clearly remember the night they had run to him in a panic. He had sheltered them both since that day.

And then we come to the best of them, Harry. Harry was the Heir of Magic. He was _Rhombus_, the Head of the Family. So much had happened to the young man before him but Severus knew he was strong enough to live through it. The scars ran deep on this young boy, he knew, and some of them weren't visible. He remembered that night when he had been trying to teach Harry to block his mind, the things he had seen, still gave him nightmares. And one thing he had enough of on his own, were nightmares.

And now he, Severus Snape, codename _P'tris_, was the only adult left. Oh, how he missed Andromeda, her codename had been _M'cula_. She was much better at handling all the teenager stuff than he was. He also knew that not one of these young men and women would ever admit their status to the world. They only wanted to be just that- young men and women. He was so proud of each and every one of them. It was their time now to live a full and happy live and he was here to make it happen. When he had taken over the duties of Healer when Madam Pomfrey was killed he had never expected this.

"We are leaving." Neville said shakily drawing Severus from his thoughts.

"I thought as much and I agree." Severus said calmly as it was a deduction that was easy to make given what had just happened.

"Will you come with us?" Draco asked even though he already knew the answer. It was the polite thing to do and Malfoy's were nothing if not polite. Even when torturing and killing they were still polite. It was a hard lesson to learn when he had joined this group but loosening up had not been an option.

"Of course." Severus agreed readily.

"We don't know where we are going." Ron warned the older man.

"I suggest we get a map and throw a dart at it." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Dart?"

"Small pointed object thrown at a board. Depending on where it hits it determines the point value of the throw." Hermione said absently, obviously thinking about her suggestion.

"Ah." Blaise still did not understand what a dart had to do with finding a place to live but wisely said no more. It wasn't worth it he had come to realize.

Luna gasped and all eyes turned to her. The vague look back in her eyes. Draco gathered his sister close and made sure she didn't drop Teddy during her vision. They were all surprised by the bright blush that reddened her cheeks after she came out of what she was '_seeing'_.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

-Four Months Earlier-

It took three weeks before Harry was officially on the mend well enough for them all to feel better. Severus had kept him safe and hidden at great personal risk. The others had acted like nothing had happened, each taking turns to polyjuice into Harry so that he could be seen out and about. Needless to say, they were all scared and would stay that way until Harry woke up.

Blaise was in the room when Harry finally regained consciousness. He ran to his blood-brother after sending a message to the others.

"Harry…" he whispered softly so as to not scare the other boy. "You're safe. It's okay." He kept his soft mantra going until he could hear the calming of Harry's breathing and heartbeat.

"Andromeda…" Harry whimpered.

"I'm so sorry." Blaise's voice was strained but he could never lie to his brother. His heart broke at the sobs coming from the shaking boy on the bed. A sound drew Blaise's attention to the others standing in the doorway and with a silent look they all sat down to wait out Harry's grief.

It took longer than any of them thought and after he was done crying they all wondered how long it would take for him to get over this and for Luna's '_seeing' _to come true.

-Two Months Earlier-

Draco had set up a large world map on the wall of Harry's room. Hermione had transfigured a pencil into a dart while Luna and Blaise were helping Harry to sit up so that he could watch.

"Who gets to throw it?" Neville looked at it in fear. He didn't like any sharp objects near him or his boyfriend. Blaise was on the other side of the room near Harry so he knew he was afraid but since he was still in the room also knew he was okay.

"How about you all try." Harry's voice was tired but at least he seemed interested in the proceedings. "I doubt anyone is going to hit land anyway."

"Please, Potter," Draco sneered just like old times. Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "Piece of cake. Like throwing a knife."

Harry giggled, "we'll see, Malfoy."

Ron took the dart from Hermione and everyone listened to her throwing instructions. Ron squinted at the wall and threw the dart. It hit the wall with a solid thud. Right smack dab in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

"That is harder than it seems." Ron said surprised.

Hermione walked to the wall and pulled the dart free. Her throw was at least closer to habitable land, the coast of the Caspian Sea. No one but her and Severus knew where that was at. A quick no had Severus declining the silent invitation. He would go where they were he cared not where that ended up being. She offered it to Neville but he declined. She knew better than to ask Blaise so she turned to Draco.

"Your Majesty." She grinned at his scowl.

"Thank you." Draco snatched the dart from her hands with a sniff and a quick turn had him facing the wall. A flick of his wrist and the dart was embedded in the wall.

"Bloody hell…" he moaned piteously. Smack dab in the middle of the Sahara Desert.

Harry laughed his bright tinkling laugh and then grinned at the crestfallen boy, "at least its land."

Ron scowled at his best friend, "traitor."

Harry just grinned at him in return and stuck out his tongue at him.

"My turn." Luna said and everyone stared at her in surprise. Luna couldn't throw a chair at a wall accurately let alone a small dart.

"Okay." Even Draco was skeptical of his sister. Of course he should have known better. The second she had a firm grip on the dart her small white wrist had the dart firmly embedded in the wall.

"Where the hell is Washington?" He demanded loudly.

-One Month Earlier-

They had purchased a house, transportation, enrolled in school, and found Severus a job at a local hospital all by phone and letters. Hermione's knowledge of Muggle technology was a godsend and all paperwork was in order including the name changes they had been using for a long time now. It made it seem real for it to be official. The name changes had been more of a personal choice for some, to help hide them, and a choice of protection for Blaise and Luna.

Harry Potter was now known as Harry James Black. Blaise Zabini was now known as Blaise Harold Black, blood-brother of Harry Black. Hermione Granger was now know as Hermione Jane Black, adopted sister of Harry Black. Severus Snape was now known as Severus Snape Black father of the young Blacks, more for protection for Harry, and adopted father of the Wesley and the Malfoy children. The first time one of the kids had called him Dad he had almost died of shock. The feeling quickly warmed to something he hadn't thought he would ever feel again-love.

Ron Weasley was now known as Ron Bradley Wesley. Neville Longbottom was now known as Neville Frank Wesley blood-brother of Ron Wesley. Luna Lovegood was now known as Luna Lovegood Malfoy blood-sister of Draco Malfoy. Draco Lucien Malfoy had decided to keep his family name as it was in order to keep his Pureblood Title that had been in his lineage for a thousand years, extra protection had been offered by the Goblins to help hide the young Malfoy Heir.

The last thing for them to do was for Severus to cast the spell that would hide them from those who would be searching for them. The incantation was long and tiring (since he had to do it by himself, Harry was not able to help and he refused to let him even lend an ounce of his power to help) but when done they each felt just that much safer. With the Goblins on their side they each warded their vaults from trespassers. Harry had the house and cars (a white Expedition and a black Mercedes Benz) taken out of his vault and Draco offered to purchase any essentials the others needed. He waved their protests aside, he had the money and it was the least he could do for his family.

"Besides," he had stated with a wicked grin, "I have wanted to dress Potter in decent clothes since the day I met him."

Harry responded with a stuck out tongue but couldn't really say anything else as Draco was right. His clothes were atrocious.

A side trip to Paris and then Madrid and they were on their way to their new home in Forks, Washington, United States of America.

* * *

In a rainy town in a secluded part of the forest, a grinning vampire told her mate all about the newcomers. She was excited and couldn't wait. Her boyfriend/husband just looked at her in confusion. She set about explaining things to him and cautioning him to keep it to himself as it would be better that way.

"This was going to be so much fun!"

* * *

**Definitions:**

perspicientia -ae f. [full awareness or **knowledge**].

efferre signa: of the **earth**, [to bring forth, bear]; [to utter, express, publish] words or ideas.

divinus -a -um: 'res divina', [the service of the gods]; n. as subst. [a sacrifice]; in plur. [divine things or attributes]. (2) [divinely inspired, prophetic.

verus -a -um [true , real, genuine; **truth**ful, veracious; just, reasonable]. N. as subst. [**truth**, reality; right, duty].

rhombus (-os) -i m. (1) [a **magic**ian's circle]. (2) [the turbot].

patrius -a -um [of a **father** , **father**ly, paternal.

matercula -ae f. [little **mother**].

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

**This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it.**

As always I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. Please, let me know what you think!

ENJOY!

LMG


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Chapter Two

Surprisingly they all loved it in Fork's as it reminded them of home. The quaint town was beautiful and the forest behind their new home reminded each of them of the Forbidden Forest, thought without the dangerous creatures. It was very quiet and each of them knew that it was just what they needed.

Harry especially loved the forest surrounding their large house. He felt an affinity for the small glade he had found. It felt so peaceful. It was a beautiful place that had a small brook flowing on one side and a natural bed of thick grass and sweet smelling wildflowers surrounded by tall trees on all sides. He spent many hours there just basking in the feeling of rightness he felt as he lay on the grass watching the sky above him. Out of the others he loved Forks the most. He just loved taking Teddy out to the glade and watching him play around in the grass.

He had snorted the first time he had seen where they were going to live. Hermione and Draco had gone overboard on their house. For the area they were living in it could have been considered a Mansion. It had 10 bedrooms, one was turned into a exercise room and the other was a quest room, five bathrooms, a library, and huge kitchen and living area. Each of the rooms were decorated in the style of the occupant. It was airy and open and they all loved it.

The best thing about this small town was that Blaise was finally coming out of his shell that his torture and almost rape had sent him into. It helped that his boyfriend was the sweetest person on earth and his blood-brother was the most powerful wizard alive. It had been Harry that had rescued him from his captors, needless to say none of them had survived.

Even with his assurances of being fine they were all worried about Harry. It sometimes made him mad that they wouldn't leave him alone and kept asking over and over again, those were the times he had to draw his wand to get them to shut up. Thankfully those occurrences were getting farther and farther in between. They had been here for a few weeks now and though he was on the mend it was still slow going for him. The weak spells were the worst as he hated feeling weak. They were worse when he had to use his magic to help him to not collapse. Those episodes were painful and always sent Severus into terrifying 'parental mode'. As he was normally the one having to experience it the others just ignored his complaints. They each hoped that Severus would be able to get him to take better care of himself just to get the older man to leave him alone.

Everyone else was settling into their new surroundings and loving the freedom that most of them had never experienced before.

Severus had started his job at the local hospital and Ron had gotten a job there as well. He was the only one of them that looked old enough to pass for someone who had already graduated. Which, of course, was a complaint of the actually oldest one of them, Draco Malfoy. Since he looked like he was only sixteen it had been decided he would go to school as a Senior this next year. Besides, they all thought it would do him some good, humble him in a way. His screeching didn't phase Severus or Hermione, and since she had the power and the knowledge he had to give in.

So Hermione, Draco and Neville would be starting Fork's High School as Seniors and Harry, Luna, and Blaise were starting as Juniors.

Ron would be training under Severus, not that he really needed the training but they did have to keep up appearances. He seemed to find the Muggles extremely funny.

Weeks passed and they each fell into the routine that had made them a close knit family unit. On the outside Severus was the head of the family but all disagreements and large decisions were handled by Harry. And they were content.

* * *

Hermione had said she was feeling sick so it had been up to Harry to do all the driving and shopping. Not that he minded. He loved driving. He loved the speed as he missed flying. But, his magical strength was still to weak for him to attempt to fly. By next week though, he promised himself. He and Mione had spent much of their time teaching the pure-bloods all they could about surviving in the Muggle World. It was the most fun he'd had in a long while. Draco was too much of a pure-blood to take to it very well and understand very much but Nev and Blaise were coming along well. Blaise knew some as he had gotten it through the blood-adoption from Harry. It didn't mean he liked it, it just meant he was having an easier time of it than Draco.

Luna was having a blast, as per usual. The things she was 'seeing'! She couldn't wait for it to happen. _He was going to be so happy_, she would whisper to everyone when she knew Harry couldn't hear. Draco and Luna had taken to saying obscure things to Harry like 'eyes on fire' and 'love this time of night' among others. Everyone knew of Luna's visions but no one had told Harry yet. It was better he learn on his own Luna kept insisting and only Blaise said different but his protests were brushed aside.

Severus had told them, without Harry being there of course, that the head of the Vampire Clan was a doctor in the ER. Rumor had it that there were five children plus the two adults, Carlisle and Esme.

Luna was bugged constantly for descriptions but she consistently forgot the youngest looking vampire, only Draco knew that, he understood the concerns of the others but he had learned to never question Luna's 'seeing'. if she said something it was a fact and he knew the reason she was leaving things out. This young vampire was going to be a big part of their group and the others needed to like him for him and not because Luna said so.

Of course, Hermione was already excited to meet them, she couldn't wait to return the teasing Harry had given her and Ron when they had gotten together. It didn't stop any of them from being worried though. They wanted Harry to be happy but not to be forced into being with someone just because Luna said it was going to happen.

The argument had been harsh between them all.

"-don't care, Luna!" Ron had snapped after the fifth time of her blowing them off. He was worried about Harry and the affect the vampires were going to have on him and all he had wanted was assurance things were going to be o and not here vague attitude.

"Ron, please." Hermione pleaded with him to stay calm but new it was useless. He had worked himself into a fright and nothing was going to calm him down now.

"Yes, Ron," Draco snarled, "please continue."

Ron sighed and visibly attempted to calm himself, "I just want to know what we are doing is right, Draco. I don't want to see him hurt."

"None of us want that Ron," Blaise said softly.

"I hate feeling helpless, too, Ron." Neville grinned at his boyfriend. "But, I have come to accept that things like that will be normal around Harry."

They laughed at Neville's attempt at humor, though he was right.

"Do not worry, guys, please, it will be ok." Luna's voice was light even after the yelling that had been going on earlier. She knew the anxiety was for Harry and not directed towards her.

"How do you know? Not just your sight, Luna, but how can you be sure?"

"Because silly, a vampire would never harm its mate."

"There is something else, Ron, something that will make you understand." Hermione turned to her boyfriend as the others were quite. "You know Harry and how powerful he is right?" The others nodded. "A vampire is near indestructible. He will be able to handle Harry and any backlash from his power."

Ron snickered, "and said near indestructible vampire will be able to be everything Harry would hope for. Kind. Easygoing. Loveable."

Draco snorted, "from what Luna has told me this vampire will be all that and more."

"I have said many times that he needs this but sometimes I am talking about the vampire just as much as Harry." Luna was quiet for a second before continuing, "they are both hurting, although for different reasons, both will need the other. They will be happy."

"He won't hurt him?" Blaise asked in fear.

"A vampire would never hurt their mate, Blaise." Hermione's voice was firm and in the 'teaching tone' the pure-bloods had started to hate.

"Not to mention that though he is indestructible, he can still be destroyed. I am sure Severus can come up with a way, you now, spike his mountain lion or something." Everyone laughed long and hard at Draco's comment. Most didn't hear Luna's exclamation.

"For the last time, he will not hurt Harry!" That wasn't the first or last conversation the family had about the vampire that was soon to be apart of their family.

Nev had pointed out that Luna hadn't been wrong so far so why worry now. Blaise agreed but was quick to point out Harry's real worry of the 'loving and leaving' he had experienced so much of. In the end, it was Severus' cool head that prevailed. He agreed with Luna, if Harry was going to love this vampire then let them be. Love was meant to be learned and felt not told to happen. It would never work if they tried to do that.

So, Harry went obviously through his first month in Fork's not knowing how much his life was about to change.

Again.

* * *

Harry was still the head of the family. It was strange to think that but Severus had been listening to him for so long that it had not taken much to continue. He knew what Harry had been through, hell he had contributed to most of it!, and knew how strong that exceptional young man was. So no, he had no problem taking and following his orders. In the public eye he acted as the adopted father of all 7 children. That included a rather eye opening meeting with the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. Of course, it was pure curiosity but also a concern for his children. He had also caught Carlisle listening in on conversations between he and Ron at work. Luna said it was okay as he didn't yet understand but soon he would.

Severus assured them that these vampires were not a danger to them and Ron agreed having met and worked with the man. Harry had decided to reserve judgment and everyone respected that decision.

Only Luna and Draco knew that Carlisle had made sure to have contact with them as much as possible.

As for Carlisle he was curious as to why he didn't feel thirsty around them. All Alice would say was she hadn't seen them coming until they were here and she agreed with the un-thirsty part. Carlisle was frustrated he couldn't get a read on them and the family had decided that they were going to find a way to get close to them. He was more concerned with keeping his family safe than anything but a conversation with Alice soon soothed his fears.

Alice mentioned one of them would be at the store today and since it was Edward's time to go waste money on the human food he could make sure to accidentally meet one of them. Of course, only Jasper knew what she was hiding from Edward. It had not been that hard for her to do but still all she would tell him was to be 'easy and take it slow so we don't scare them off'. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to meet them especially the smallest one whom she knew would finally make Edward happy. She foresaw a rough start though. The little human had a temper on him but she knew that if Edward was patient he would have everything he had always dreamed of. And if it was one thing vampire's had it was patience.

* * *

Edward was irritated. Alice had pushed him out the door and demanded he go to the store as it would be sunny by the afternoon the 'shopping' had to be done now. He grumbled but left without arguing. He was slowly giving up. He knew it and he was sure that his family knew it too. He didn't feel it was necessary anymore and he knew his family was worried about him. As a matter of fact he felt nothing and not even Alice's excitement about whatever it was she was keeping from him got to him anymore. The fact he was not even trying to listen to her thoughts worried everyone. He wasn't trying to listen to anyone's thoughts, he just did care anymore.

-_You okay, Edward?_- Esme asked him as he walked, slowly for a vampire, to his car.

"I'm fine, Esme." Even Edward could hear the listlessness in his voice. He kept his back to his mother so he wouldn't see the concern on her face. Having to hear it was bad enough, he didn't think he could take it if he saw it as well.

-_Stupid, Edward!_- Rosalie's voice came from somewhere, probably the bathroom where she was staring at her reflection. Beautiful she was, true, but even for a vampire she was vain.

"Shut it, Rose." Edward murmured, knowing she could hear, before starting the car and leaving. He mulled over his darkening thoughts. He really didn't know what was wrong with him lately. _Maybe it's just my time to go_, he thought. He would leave before he put his family through this though. A vampire that was wasting away was not a pretty sight.

The deterioration was a gradual decline that diminished a vampire's strength and agility making them venerable for attack. Their natural healing was impaired and the healthy look of a vampire lessened until nothing was left but a wasted shell. The atrophy of muscle and the subtle decomposition of the tissue, inside and out, of a deteriorating vampire was distressing to see. Once a vampire got to this state there was no amount of blood, human or animal, on the earth that could save them. Most took a walk into the sun. Vampires that far gone would not sparkle as a healthy vampire would, their skin would burn. The natural protection of the hard vampire skin was no longer applicable, this was the only way sun could kill a vampire.

Shaking his head, Edward gave a very human roll of his soft golden eyes and pulled into a spot in front of the local store. He didn't even know why he thought of that. Like he would hurt Carlisle and Esme that way. Not to mention Alice would kick his ass if she even knew he was thinking about it. He was lost in his thoughts when a white Expedition pulled into the space across from him.

The car was unfamiliar so he glanced at the driver. Even with his enhanced vision all he could make out was a head of wavy black hair. A quick sniff revealed a scent that was also unfamiliar to him. He watched, fascinated as a small male jumped from the car and sauntered towards the store. A deeper breath in and the scent from earlier hit him squarely between the eyes. He could feel his instincts horn in on the little human and his senses sharpened in readiness for contact.

Edward could feel the venom pouring into his mouth but, strangely, it was not the normal 'out for blood' venom he was used too. This venom was sweeter and he had never tasted it before. He slowly got out of the car and followed that wonderful scent. Not once did it cross his mind that he was intrigued in a way he had never been in his vampire life but he wasn't thirsty. The sweet venom was continually swallowed unknowingly keeping the monster in him at bay.

Harry was angry. Not only had Draco pissed him off with his pureblood shit this morning now someone was following him! He couldn't get a glimpse of who it was but he could feel the _intention_. And, the eyes. Merlin, he could feel the eyes!

He sent out a tendril of magic determined to find the stupid Muggle that was poorly attempting to follow him. Color him surprised when it came back with nothing. Nothing!

Harry didn't understand what was going on. He stopped at the small fruit selection and sent out an even bigger wave of his magic. He almost staggered with what came back. The someone that was following him was a vampire.

How had one found him and how had no one known there was one here? Had Luna's sight failed them? Harry couldn't believe that. Her sight never failed. Which threw him into the next logical step in thinking and that meant that she had known and hadn't said anything. Which quickly led him to the next conclusion that if she knew then that meant that Draco knew and that made his insistence this morning for fresh apples make more sense. He hadn't even thought Draco liked apples. He had always thought he was more of a peaches man.

He was going to kill them when he got home. Stupid meddling prats!

* * *

Edward felt shocked at what he saw. The human before him was short, just over five feet. He wasn't necessary beautiful, like a vampire, but he was interesting. The messy black hair was just long enough to brush his shoulders. His green eyes were expressive but the vampire in him could see the tiredness in them as well. He could tell he was a contradiction in terms. He was confident yet vulnerable, seeming both man and child-like. There was a seriousness to him that he could tell was lightened by his innate humor and goodness. The eyes though were a window to his soul and he could see the darkness in them. He could tell by that small glance that this was someone he could spend his lifetime getting to know.

He peeked around the corner of the shelf he was hiding behind to get a better look still swallowing that sweet, sweet venom. The blue jeans the boy was wearing were expensive but looked well-worn. The soft blue turtle neck sweater looked good with his pale skin tone and the black thin leather jacket was obviously expensive. The boots were of a leather he had never seen before. He looked well dressed but in an understated way like he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

And the smell! This human smelled like nothing he had ever smelled before. It hit the back of his throat just like any other blood smell did but this wasn't a burning, thirsty smell it was a hot want. He was completely shocked to feel himself flush with lust. He just knew his eyes were probably dilated with desire and his whole body tensed. This visceral reaction made him pause.

_What was happening to him and why couldn't he hear him_, he thought with shock.

He had to force himself to relax before he tore the place down in his want for this young human. He could actually feel a snarl gather at the back of his throat. He reached out to read the black haired teens mind, certain once he did his want for this stupid boy would simply go away. Just like all the others.

He saw the boy stiffen and glance around quickly. His vampire speed helped him get quickly out of sight but he was still surprised that he had felt Edward staring at him in the first place. The boy didn't look afraid like normal, he looked curious and surprisingly pissed. A soft breeze blew through the store and Edward spared a thought to were it had come from. There were no open doors and the only people in the store were Mrs. Cope the cashier, the new human, and him. The scent was calling to him again and only then did he realize that the human didn't make him thirsty.

_What the hell was going on?_

Seconds later he had his answer. Fuck! Alice. She knew and that is why she was acting like this. She knew about this human and had kept it from him. Though he hadn't really been reading anyone's mind lately the least she could have done was tell him. But why? He pushed those thoughts away to be brought up later with her and studied the human again. He was determined to find out who this boy was and why did, or didn't, he affect him like this.

* * *

Harry couldn't get a read on the vampire. He could tell that he was hiding behind the tall shelf behind him but he had yet to see what he looked like. He knew the vampire had seen him though. It was only logical that he had followed him into the store but he had been so distracted by thinking up different hexes for Draco that he hadn't been paying attention.

_Was the vampire here to kill him? And if so, why hadn't he done it already?_

There was only another insignificant human here and even though he was a wizard even he could only slow a hungry vampire down. Spells and curses flew through his head as he blindly grabbed the fruit in front of him and walked down the rest of the aisle to the back of the store. He saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and forced himself not to turn towards it. A silent _locutus defines _spell later, Mi's creation that showed where the target was and a description of said target, was uttered before he casually strolled around to the next aisle. He didn't wait for the spell to return before he rounded the corner. And he should have. Two seconds later the spell came back but it was too late.

What he saw made him freeze in shock. The most amazing man stood there. Gold soul searching eyes set in a pale classic face. Short golden bronze hair that had that just rolled out of bed look. He was tall at least over 6 ft. He was perfect.

Harry took in the faded blue jeans, loafers, and green button up that made this the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He couldn't help the breath that was caught in his throat or his heart that actually shuttered. Shuttered!

An unfamiliar flush settled over him and Harry could do nothing but stare. He was standing, surprisingly, at the other end of the aisle. He too had a look of surprise on his face.

"Lamia." Harry whispered and then blushed hotly when the other boy arched an eyebrow at him. Crap, he had forgot that vampires had excellent hearing. Merlin, that meant he could see his blush and hear his frantic heart beat.

_What the hell do I do now? _Harry thought.

A soft ringing was heard and he watched as a pale hand reached into a jean pocket to pull out a small silver phone. He could see those pale full lips move but did not hear what was said. All he could do was stand there and take in everything he could while he could.

* * *

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Was all that ran through Edward's mind as the young man came fully into view. He was exquisite. Though he could not hear his thoughts he could see the normal human reactions.

Blush. Check.

Rapid heart beat. Check.

Wide eyes. Check.

Fear. Not check.

This boy was showing no fear. Did he already know what he was? Impossible! He could hear the others heart beating, he could see the others blush and he could **feel** the others scent and what it was doing to him.

He was reaching for his phone before it even started to ring. He just knew it was Alice.

"Alice."

"He's cute, isn't he?"

"You knew."

Alice snorted but didn't even reply to that statement. "His name is Harry," was all she said before she hung up on him.

"Harry." Edward whispered silently as he watched the other boy watch him. _What the hell was he suppose to do now?_

* * *

Harry was tired of just standing there and staring at the other boy. It took everything that he had to pull his gaze away and look around him. A few seconds passed before he remembered he was there for food. Food for those traitors!

_Stupid family. Thinking not telling me was going to save them. That's ok. I still know more hexes and curses than any of them. _

Edward watched as a calculating look crossed Harry's face and wondered what put it there. He reached out again to read his thoughts but hit the same wall as before. He did see Harry stiffen and turn his angry gaze back to him. A raised eyebrow was all he allowed himself in response. Obviously this human had felt him try to read his mind. How is this possible?

* * *

_Stupid vampire trying to read my mind is he? _Harry snarled at the other boy and was happy to see a raised eyebrow. _Good! Maybe now he would stop trying to read his mind_, Harry thought with a mental, 'so there!'

* * *

Edward pushed harder and was surprised with the snarl that marred the beautiful face before him. He was surprised when he wanted to see a smile on that face and not anger, especially anger he put there. He tried again and this time pushed even harder but not in a way he wanted to just read his mind but to know it.

* * *

Harry felt the brush against his mind again and this time it didn't make him mad. He was confused as to why the vampire was trying so hard. Didn't he know he wouldn't get in? Obviously not when he felt the pressure increase on his shields.

"Stop." He pleaded softly.

He wanted to let those walls drop. He never wanted to let his walls drop. What the hell?

He was relieved when the other boy nodded once and he could feel the pressure was gone now.

* * *

Edward didn't know what had just happened. He had never felt anything like that before. Most minds were open to him and he never had to work to read anyone. He stepped back a second and decided to try a different tactic when trying to get past Harry's shields.

Instead of pushing his mind towards Harry he pulled Harry's mind towards his. The millisecond his and Harry's mind connected was like nothing he had felt in the last 80 something years. It was a sense of rightness. Of belonging. Of perfection.

In that second Edward knew what Alice had been keeping from him. A hard swallow of the sweet venom that had flooded his mouth at that brief connection the young vampire boy did the most human thing he could do- he ran.

He didn't look back to see the stunned and confused green eyes follow his quick figure out the door.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

**This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it. I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. Please, let me know what you think!**

There is a recurring element in all the Twilight/Harry Potter cross-overs. The meet and greet. The blood lust. The accident. Now how do I make that my own? It will be hard, just like writing anything is, but I hope I am up to the challenge. This is my version, let me now what you think.

As always...

ENJOY!

LMG


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Chapter Three

Edward ran and ran. By the time he stopped he was standing outside the Denali residence of the Alaskan 'vegetarian' vampires he considered like cousins. He had run so far and so long for so hard that he was gasping in air. His limbs were trembling, which was rare for a vampire, but he couldn't make them stop. He fell to the steps of the beautiful house and could only look up blankly when Tanya opened the door in surprise.

"Edward!" The beautiful vampire gasped and hurriedly grabbed him and hustled him inside the house.

He was so out of it he could only stare at her. Edward couldn't even bring himself to respond when she continued to plead with him to say something. He forced his face away from her and towards the wall and closed his eyes with a deep shudder. He ignored his phone ringing in his pocket and just stared at the white wall.

_Oh God! What the hell happened? _Was all he could think.

He felt soft arms gather and lift him but he didn't respond in any way. He didn't acknowledge when he was settled onto a soft surface. He knew he was being set down on a bed and covered by a lacy overthrow but he still didn't respond to anything. Tanya reached into his jean pocket, without molesting him amazingly enough, and pulled out the ringing cell phone.

Edward could hear Carlisle's frantic voice on the other end and Tanya's soft replies but it wasn't enough to make him respond. He slowly closed his eyes and knew that if he could, he would be crying. Full-bodied, shaking, soul-breaking crying.

The phone snapped shut and with a small caress, that he didn't acknowledge but should have known she would take the chance to do, Tanya left without a word. Edward was sure his father would be there as soon as he could get away but he honestly didn't care. In all his years he had never felt like this and he didn't think he even understood what had exactly happened. He ran through everything he remembered seeing and feeling. What had it been about that young man, Harry, that had done this to him?

What had happened between them? After 90 years had he finally met the one that would be his end? Was this mere boy his death?

Edward couldn't even process anything anymore as his thoughts were speeding from one thing to another to fast to really make much sense. Vampire's did not sleep but he had found a way to be free, to let his mind just drift. He let his mind wander, flittering from one human mind to another taking his time letting this familiar action slowly settle his mind. He ranged farther than he ever had before in his efforts. He made sure to not listen to the other's thoughts. Edward knew that Tanya desired him, she had never been shy about it and though he had never given her the indication that he thought any more than friendship for her, she never gave up her efforts.

He had never met anyone who had had this kind of impact on him. When he had left Carlisle a few years after he had been turned he had tried to do the 'right thing' and go only after the bad guy not understanding that though they may be the bad guy- so was he. It hadn't taken him long to realize how wrong that thinking had been. Carlisle had never said anything to him since then but Edward could remember his words so clearly. He always said that same sentences and with such conviction in him that sometimes he was awed by Carlisle's humanity when he was no longer considered human.

_We risk losing the essence of who we are each time we kill. You are not a Monster, Edward, because you _choose _not to be. It is our choices that define who and what we are, not just our actions. Do you think so little of yourself? Every life is precious, even yours. You are the best and brightest of us all, Edward, I have faith that you can do this._

And later Esme's contribution, _you deserve to be happy, my son, Fate owes you that. Love doesn't always come in convenient packages, sometimes its whats under the wrapper that's what is best. Don't not take that chance, that step, out of fear. Love, be happy, and _live_._

Unfortunately, he had never truly believed them. Never. Old mistakes, new mistakes...they were just that- mistakes. And he had been through this before. He wasn't sure he would survive another hurt like that again. Especially now…he, a 106 year old vampire, had run like a coward. He was a coward. _God, what the fuck was wrong with him?_

* * *

Carlisle showed up a few hours later. Edward was still ghosting through the minds of the humans near him. A gentle _-son-_ finally drew him back and he slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at the man he called father.

"Oh, Edward." He heard Carlisle's whisper before he finished in his thoughts. -_I talked to Alice. What happened son?_-

Edward could see what he looked like in Carlisle's mind but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just turned dead eyes back to the wall. No response was given as he had none. He heard Carlisle sigh and then he was lifted into strong arms and carried out to Carlisle's car. Edward never said a word and he desperately tried to ignore his father's numerous and increasingly persistent mental questions. Since he never said anything out loud, Edward decided to keep quiet.

He was quiet through the entire ride home. He was quiet when Emmett lifted him from the car and carried him inside. He was quiet when Esme fussed over him in her typically motherly fashion. He was quiet when Rose started in on him though not as harsh as usual. He was quiet when Jasper sent calming emotions towards him. He was quiet when Alice came to sit next to him. He was quiet even when she started showing him all the things she had seen so far. The things she had seen did reach him but it wasn't enough to bring him out of his depression.

He was quiet for hours and hours.

* * *

In a small grotto far away from Forks, a small black haired female vampire stopped her hunting with a strangled gasp. Emmett and Esme flew to her afraid at the look of shock on her face at what she was seeing. As she started to come out of her vision she turned to her mother in horror. "He fell…" she gasped as her eyes went glassy with tears she couldn't shed. "Get Edward."

"Who fell, Alice?" Esme said in a soothing tone as Emmett picked his little sister up in his big arms to start running back towards home.

"Harry," she whispered but knew her family would hear, "he - he fell from the sky."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it. I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. There is a recurring element in all the Twilight/Harry Potter cross-overs. The meet and greet. The blood lust. The accident. Now how do I make that my own? It will be hard, just like writing anything is, but I hope I am up to the challenge. This is my version, please, let me know what you think.

This is Edward's reaction to meeting Harry. We will see Harry's reaction in the next chapter. I felt it best to separate them so that they each get their 'say'.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Chapter Four

Harry didn't even move an inch to go after the beautiful vampire. He knew he had no chance of catching him. He didn't know how long he had stood there before he had calmly set down the small basket and walked from the store. He didn't even look at the curious woman at the counter.

Besides, he wanted to get his thoughts in some semblance of order before he even attempted to drive home. The thought of going home brought back the anger at his family and thankfully turned his attention from why the young vampire had run from him.

How dare his family do this to him? Although he knew, deep down, that they had had a reason it still didn't excuse all the other stuff they had done, the stupid comments that only _now _he could understand, Draco's insistence of having apples when Harry knew damn well he didn't like them, Hermione suddenly getting sick for no apparent reason, and so many other little things that now made sense.

Not even attempting to finish shopping Harry stormed to his car. The whole way home he steamed.

_How could they do this to me? _No, he quickly corrected that thought, how could Luna do this to him? Because he now knew this had Luna written all over it. She was the one to throw the dart to pick the place they were moving to. She was the one to say they were moving in the first place, Harry was sure now. She was the one with the newly discovered snake side. So yeah, it was all her and by association, Draco. But he wouldn't let that thought deter him from his anger.

The Meddling Prats!

* * *

He debated how to act in front of his family. Should he be angry? Should he blow it off and not mention it? No, he couldn't do that because Luna would know. Of course, Luna would already know he had met the young vampire. Those utter pricks! That was it, he was going with angry!

As Harry drove back to the house, sans food, he knew exactly what he was going to say. He grinned, knowing how it probably looked, after all- he had had a madman in his head for years. Looking evil he could do and could do it well or so he thought. As he pulled into the driveway he mentally went over what he was going to say before setting his face in a scowl and slamming into the house.

"Luna Lovegood Malfoy you get your bloody Seer arse down here!"

* * *

Harry slammed his door closed with an evil grin on his face once again. He knew he couldn't get anything past Luna unless... he acted right now, she wouldn't see it if it was a split second decision. With a small giggle he opened his door and quickly fired off a spell. He knew it would only take seconds to travel to his mark…well marks. A sharp exclamation was what he waited to hear to know his spell had hit. He quickly closed and warded his door knowing that the others would try to get to him. But that was not going to happen now.

Harry snickered to himself as he flopped on his bed, ignoring the pounding on his door, to go over everything he could remember about the encounter. Oh Merlin! What now? What had he done to make the vampire run like that? Or had it been something that he _hadn't _done? If Luna was right, and he never discounted her, then the beautiful vampire had to be the one that was his mate. He tried to ignore the way his body responded to the memories but it was impossible. Finally, he just let the memories and the feelings flow over him. He could deal with the other _reactions _later.

* * *

It was hours later that he finally stirred. He felt foolish. He knew he was going to have to pay for cursing his family but damn it!, they had deserved it (he didn't feel foolish about that but he had let his anger cloud his judgement). BUT, they had known and hadn't told him. For that he would not apologize as he felt they deserved it and he would not take it back. Besides, it would wear off in a few hours anyway. However, he was concerned whether or not Severus would be on his side. Head of the Family or not, Harry hated it when Severus decided to act all parental on him. It made him feel weird when someone who would take your orders in a life or death situation could ground you. How ironic was that?

He honestly thought that the older man would be on his side though. Harry, not wanting to chance it, grabbed his broom, opened his window, and flew out into the slowly darkening sky. He was hungry after hours of laying there thinking and the nearest good restaurant was almost an hour away, by broom, in Port Angeles. He disillusioned himself as he cleared the house wards, forgetting in the feeling of freedom that his magic wasn't up to full strength.

He was over the thickest part of the forest when the dizzy spell hit. All he could think was 'Oh Shit!' as his broom hit the side of a small cliff he had been flying by. As his head glanced off a sharp rock sticking out of the cliff face he struggled to keep conscious. A limb of a large tree hit him a glancing blow to the right side of his body and sent him into a tailspin. On the third loop around another limb came into view this one he was able to avoid but that action sent him and his broom into a straight line spin towards the ground below him. Hitting and bouncing off multiple branches of countless trees he finally came to an abrupt stop near the brook in his quiet glade.

Fortunately, by the time he landed, he had been knocked unconscious by a very large limb. The only sound, after random broken tree limbs had finished falling, was a painful moan from the broken and bleeding body on the ground.

* * *

In a cozy living room a tall blonde female, with temporary pink hair (which looked very good on her or so she thought), cried out in shock as she tried to get to her feet.

"Fuck!" Draco squeaked, which he would later deny vehemently, as he ran to catch his sister before she fell and hurt herself.

"Draco," she whimpered with trembling lips and tear-filled eyes, "it's Harry."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it. I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. There is a recurring element in all the Twilight/Harry Potter cross-overs. The meet and greet. The blood lust. The accident. Now how do I make that my own? It will be hard, just like writing anything is, but I hope I am up to the challenge. This is my version, please, let me know what you think.

This is Harry's reaction to meeting Edward.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Chapter Five

Esme ran as fast as she could towards home yelling as loud as she mentally could for Edward. She wished their cell phones worked but they were to far out. She could hear Emmett, who was carrying an almost comatose Alice, running behind her.

The terrified look on her youngest daughters face had her running faster than she ever had before. If something happened to Harry there would be no stopping him this time from ending his existence. The existence he despised lately with every fiber of his being. She knew Edward and she knew he was giving up. She despaired of him ever returning to himself.

-_EDWARD…PLEASE EDWARD! HEAR ME!_- she mentally screamed as loud and as hard as she could over and over again.

"Stop!" Alice cried out from behind her. "Esme, stop!"

Esme came to an abrupt halt and turned to wait for them to catch up to her. "We have to hurry!" Her amber eyes widened as she snarled at her child for the first time she could ever remember. "Alice..."

For once Emment had the self-preservation to keep his mouth shut but Esme could see his astonished look he didn't try to hide from them.

Alice smiled softly. "It's ok, Mom."

Esme lifted a shaking hand to her mouth. That was the first time Alice had ever called her Mom. To think it was in this situation tore at her heart but she knew it wasn't the time. They could talk after they saved Edward's mate. But, she made a vow to herself right then and there, she would be setting aside a time in the near future where she could spend it with just one of her children, maybe even Edward's mates family if everything worked out.

"We won't make it." Alice said softly. "Put me down Em."

Alice could tell that her 'older' brother didn't want to but she wiggled until he got the picture. "We're closer to his family." She said as she turned to run a different way. "We can help them get to him!"

Esme and Emmett shared a quick glance before following her. Esme started calling for Edward again as she followed her children. They were closer now so Edward, even locked in his self-imposed depression, should be able to hear her.

"Emment, try your phone." She called as they jumped over an ungrated road on the outskirts of Fork's. They were extremely close to the Treaty line but none of them had any intention to stop now. Besides if a wolf showed up it would only help the situation as they knew every inch of this forest. Not as well as the Cullens but definetly better that Harry's family.

In three minutes they were running across the open field behind the Black's house. As they ran up to the door they heard a frightened cry of "Harry!"

Alice didn't even stop running as she slammed the door open knowing she had just torn it from its hinges but that that was not important right now. She ignored the sticks, since she knew they were wizards, that were pointed at her and ran to the two blonds that were standing by one of the couches in the room. The male was holding the female up and she was crying.

"No time…Emmett grab the red-head, Esme grab the blond male." And before anyone could say anything else Luna ripped herself from Draco's arms and held out her arms to the black haired vampire before her.

"Hurry!" Luna snapped to her brothers. With only a raised eyebrow in reply the blond male held his arms out to the beautiful vampire before him. "Names Draco Malfoy, miss."

Esme just smiled as she gathered him into her arms. "Esme Cullen." She said as she ran after Alice.

She heard a snort and glanced back as Emmett made his introductions before slinging Ron onto his back and following her.

"Luna, where is he?" Draco called to his sister.

It was the vampire carrying her that answered though. "He fell from the sky. I know where he is."

Draco groaned, "not another one!" His only answer was laughter from the three vampires and his sister.

"Luna?" Ron called.

Alice looked down to see a familiar look on the girls face she was carrying. "He fell…he was weak…stupid prat was flying!"

"Flying?" Emmett said, confused.

"We are wizards." Ron answered.

"Ah."

* * *

Edward was laying on his back staring at the ceiling when he heard Esme calling for him.

He staggered up and was steadied by Jasper as he answered Carlisle calm questions.

"Esme is calling. Harry…what!" Edward shook his head. He didn't understand what she meant. It was a rule, whenever they were out hunting and something happened that only one of them would call for him. It didn't help to have to many frantic voices calling for him at the same time. As weak as he was lately he got overloaded and the voices ran together.

"Carlisle…the glade. We have to go to the glade!"

Edward was running from the house before he was even finished. He still heard his father tell Rose to go to the Black's house to explain what she could and for Jasper to follow him. He night be needed to help calm Edward down if Harry was injuries to badly.

Edward ignored everything and just ran. This time _towards _Harry.

* * *

It took five minutes before either group was able to reach the glade. As they cleared the last fallen log they were met by Edward, Jasper and Carlisle.

"Rose went to their house." Carlisle voice was soft but easily heard over the forest sounds.

Edward had a blank look on his face, like he wasn't really there and Carlisle looked even more concerned for him than before. He pulled from Jasper's steading hand and stepped towards the place where Harry lay.

"You won't be able to get to him." Luna said in a soft voice as Alice set her down just outside of the line of trees.

Edward snarled at her but said nothing as he tried to take another step towards his mate. The male blonde, Draco something, grabbed his arm to stop him and it took everything he had to stop himself from ripping the puny human apart.

"He'll have wards. You won't be able to get within two feet of him." He explained softly, "let him finish." He gestured to Ron who already had his wand drawn and was walking towards the figure on the ground.

Edward couldn't stop the snarl from escaping this time.

"Stop it, Edward." Alice snapped.

Carlisle placed a soothing hand on his arm but all Edward wanted to do was go to his mate and they wouldn't let him. The blonde girl, Luna he remembered someone calling her, spoke next and he heeded her words more than any others as he had recognized the same thing in her that he did in Alice.

"The wards are instinctual. You will not be able to help. Ron will heal him enough so that the wards will drop. Your father can help stabilize him until we can get him home to Severus, our father. He will be safe, Edward and you will be able to hold him soon." Luna spoke in the tone of voice she used when she helped Hagrid with his creatures. It was low and soft and comforting to any who heard it. She'd been known to be able to even calm a blast-ended skerwt before.

Edward could hear Ron cast a few spells at his mate and only Emmett's hands held him back. "It is okay brother. Your mate will be fine."

"Dad?" Edward turned towards Carlisle and was glad that his father understood and he didn't actually have to say what he wanted to know.

The oldest vampire shook his head, but at another Edward's pleading looks he gave in. "Concussion, 3 maybe 4 broken ribs, left leg is broken in at least 3 places, right arm twisted out of its socket, left ankle is totally dislocated..." he puased but decided to continue as he knew Edward would just pluck it from his mind. "Internal injuries are surpisingly minor but the main cause for concern is his neck."

"Is it broken?" Draco asked curious as to how he even knew that much as Ron wasn't finished with his scans yet.

"No, not broken, but we will need to be careful when we first move him." Carlisle had imparted bad news before but none hit home like this.

Edward felt the calm wash over him from Jasper, now understanding why the other had been gone so much recently, and was torn. His mate, his _Adamo_, was hurt. He was in pain, bleeding, and he could do nothing but stand by and wait for someone else to help him. He was a bad mate. He was worthless. All these thoughts kept running through his head and as he started to spiral down into despair once again, Ron stopped his chanting.

Ron's shoulders slumped and his wand fell towards his side. Everyone heard his deep breath and then his wand was raised again. At a nod from the blonde seer, Draco slowly walked forward. Once again, only Emmett kept Edward from attacking, as Draco and Ron cast a spell together and a white glowing encasement appeared around Harry's body.

"NO!" Edward snarled as he struggled with Emmett to get loose but the other was too strong.

"It is a containment spell." Ron's voice was calm, but obviously tired, as it broke through Edward's snarl. "It will keep him in stasis until we can get him home."

"_MINE!_" Edward bit off the one syllable furiously.

"Of course you silly little vampire." Luna was smiling at him in a decidedly Alice-like way. It was really creepy.

Edward ignored Emmett and Jasper's laughter and Carlisle and Esme's smile. He turned to Ron and placed his shaking hand atop the glowing bubble.

"You can't touch him yet." Ron said softly.

Edward raised dead eyes to the soft brown ones of the man that had just saved his mate. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed, he's my brother."

The strange group made its way, slowly, back to the Black house. The whole while Edward never let his eyes fall from Harry's face. Right then he promised himself that Harry would never be hurt again if it was the last thing he would do he would make this cursed existence mean something.

"It already does, Edward." Alice and Luna said at the same time.

Everyone shook their head at the twin giggles.

"Great another one…just great." Ron moaned having missed Draco's earlier exclamation.

* * *

When the group got to the house, Edward was still ignoring everyone around him. He did take a quick glance around the house as they walked through, it was instinctive to know his surroundings, but didn't take anything in.

He watched over Harry from the corner of what he assumed was his mates bedroom as Carlisle and who he assumed was Harry's father, Severus Snape, work.

Carlisle and Severus, though Carlisle was sure he didn't help much, worked over Harry for over an hour before Severus felt it was okay to drop the stasis bubble. The second Edward's mate was clear, he grabbed his hand and refused to move. Every time someone attempted his lip would curl and a snarl started deep in his chest. He was left alone to stare at his unconscious mate.

A small glass vial was placed on the table beside him and the trembling vampire raised golden toned eyes to soft black ones. "He'll need that the second he wakes up. Make him drink it all."

Edward nodded and whispered, "thank you."

The older wizard nodded and gently laid a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder before leaving the room. That action made him smile as it was something that Carlisle did as well. He could hear his family in the comfortable living room of the Black's house. They had decided to wait to hear the wizards full story, and tell theirs, until Harry had healed enough to be out of danger only speaking in general and leaving the heavy stuff for later. A soft crying drew Edward's attention to the crib in the corner of Harry's room. Reluctantly, he went to investigate and when he peaked over the top he was surprised to see a small baby looking back at him with wide brownish green eyes.

"That's Teddy, Harry's godson." Edward turned to see a male human standing at the door to his mates room. "I'm Blaise, Harry's blood-brother."

"Blood-brother?"

"Not like you vampires, of course, but with a spell and a ritual we became family."

"Ah."

Blaise grinned but didn't walk over to Teddy. He could tell the vampire didn't understand him but that was okay. "So, Luna tells us you're Harry's mate."

"I am." It was the first time he had said it out loud and he felt his face split into a wide grin.

"Well, lets consider the requisite telling of the 'hurt him and I will hex you into next week' thing over and done with, yeah?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at him. His face showed nothing, but a shadow seemed to pass over his eyes. Edward didn't need to read his mind to know that he was worried for his brother.

Edward couldn't help his grin, "yeah."

"Good." Blaise took a step closer but not close enough for Edward to be able to touch him.

Edward could hear his thoughts though they were a little fuzzy. -_HE'S HARRY'S MATE. HE WON'T HURT ME…HARRY'S MATE._-

Edward found himself stepping back slowly towards Harry's bed. He saw the grateful look but didn't comment. Teddy giggled at Blaise and Edward saw when he lifted him out of the crib that he now sported the same hair and eye color as the vampire.

-_CUTE._-

Edward caught Blaise's comment and just grinned at him. "Edward meet Teddy…Teddy this is Edward."

The small human held out his chubby arms to Edward and babbled. "Ed..E..Ed…" The grasping hands, plump cheeks, and bright eyes drew Edward to Teddy. He grinned at the baby.

"Rose will love him. She loves kids."

Blaise gave a small smile. "That would explain her insistence of coming with me." Edward raised a questioning eyebrow, "she's outside."

"Ah." He hadn't heard her there, of course, he hadn't been listening either. He sat back down by Harry's bedside and took his hand in his again.

"He'll be fine, you know."

"I know…I just…" Edward shrugged. How could he explain the _**need **_to be here. He knew he couldn't exactly explain how he felt but was glad when he didn't have too. The other boy nodded his head and left the room. He waited a few minutes before opening the door an inch or two so he could hear the talking from downstairs better. As he listened he picked Harry's hand up again and stared, mesmerized, at his beautiful mate studying the perfections and imperfections until he would be able to trace them unconsciously. As he sat there a feeling of rightness he had never felt before overcame him. Edward knew he was where he was suppose to be and for the first time in a long time, the depression was lessened. He only prayed it would last.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it. I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. There is a recurring element in all the Twilight/Harry Potter cross-overs. The meet and greet. The blood lust. The accident. Now how do I make that my own? It will be hard, just like writing anything is, but I hope I am up to the challenge. This is my version, please, let me know what you think.

Please check out my bio for important information on upcoming updates.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Chapter Six

"I do believe that you have already been given ' the talk'." A silky voice interrupted Edwards thoughts and he turned to the figure in the doorway in shock. He hadn't heard him come up the stairs and he had been listening this time. The conversation had been over for a while and the families were just hanging around each other. He didn't really know how long he had been sitting, still as a statute, beside Harry's bed watching him sleep though with a quick glance out the window he estimated at least 4, maybe 5, hours.

Deciding to let that go, he nodded his head at the Eldest Black and turned his gaze quickly back towards his unconscious mate. Severus sighed behind him and Edward tensed as he heard the mans clothes rustle as if he was going to move. A quick glance and an unsuccessful attempt to hear the mans thoughts later a hand was places lightly on his shoulder.

"You must let go of him so that I may run a diagnostic spell."

Edward couldn't stop the growl from starting but broke it off when the hand on his shoulder tightened. "Sorry."

"Understandable." Edward moved out of the way and watched intently as the wand was moved up and down Harry's body.

"What does the Boy-Who-Lived mean?" Edward asked in a soft voice. He thought the man would answer him but all he got was a glare. When the wand waving was done Severus turned to look at him with a calculating gaze.

"Exactly as it sounds, Edward." Edward was proud of himself for not turning from Severus' searching look. "Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived. However, I will not be the one to tell you his story."

Edward frowned, "his story?"

"I am sure you heard the talk downstairs?" The older man waited for Edward to nod before continuing, "that was not all of Harry's story."

"Please," Edward begged not caring what he sounded like. "I need…want…to know."

Severus gazed at him intently for a very longtime. with a nod and a sigh he moved so that the vampire could sit back down by Harry's bedside as he took the chair from the desk and moved it closer. "You must understand Harry's past before you can understand why he is the way he is now…"

* * *

It had been late when the Cullen family left the Black residence so that the wizards could get some rest. Without having to say anything, they gathered at the dining room table for a family meeting, minus Edward, who had stayed close to his mate. Besides, this was a conversation he could not be involved in. They all knew he would stay with his mate, even if it meant he would have to leave his family if they didn't accept Harry. That was what they were here to discuss.

With a smile to his wife and each of his children Carlisle spoke first as he was the Head of the Coven. "We know why we are here." He waited until they all nodded before continuing. "I accept Harry and his family."

The words he used were outdated but a family tradition. When it came time for someone to enter their family it was done by voting. Though Carlisle was the Head of the Coven he would never force his beliefs on any of them. They were all adults and more than capable of making decisions for themselves. It had worked for many years and he knew it would work now. He had deliberately added 'and his family' because he knew Harry would never leave them. Even for his mate. Besides, they were wizards and more than able to look after themselves. As wizards the ban on knowing about them didn't count. The Volturi couldn't harm them, of course, they still may when they find out that the Cullen Coven was about to become bigger. Carlisle knew how much they feared him and his family's lifestyle. Hearing about what Harry and his family had just lived through he sincerely doubted threats from the Volturi would faze them one bit. As a husband and father he liked the fact of having these powerful beings as part of his family. The Black's would keep them safe just as they would do for them.

Esme kissed him on the check and turned to her children. No one was surprised by her answer. "I accept Harry and his family."

Next was Rosalie's turn as she was the next one to come to the family since Edward was not here and his vote wouldn't have counted anyway. Mates, that were already in the family, had no vote as it was assumed that they would vote in favor of their mate joining the family. She had not been allowed to vote for Emmett. Though it was because of him that they had started this tradition. The first time had been different, Emmett had been dying at the time and it had been rather hurried. Afterwards, they had all decided to continue doing it if the situation had ever come up again. This was the fourth time the family had voted.

The scowl on Rosalie's beautiful face was a common sight. So was the crossed arms and defensive body language. So was her tone of voice. "Why do we have to accept them all?"

Carlisle sighed, he knew this question would come up and he knew it would be Rose that would ask it, no, more like demand it. "You heard their story, Rose. Do you see Harry leaving them?"

"They're dangerous!" Rose said.

"Rose!" Esme was shocked.

Jasper flinched and sent out a wave of calm. He hated when Esme got so upset. They all did and they all did anything they could not to upset her. "I agree with Rose." Jasper had listened to the story of Harry's family. He could see the benefits and dangers of combining their families. If Rose hadn't said anything he would have.

"See!" Rose pointed to Jasper smugly.

"I also disagree with her." Jasper broke in before she could go off on a rage.

"What!"

Jasper sighed. He was thankful that the others had been quiet. He knew he was the one that struggled the most with this 'lifestyle' but his vampire life had not been easy and he was a hardened soldier. It was in his nature to be cautious. "They are dangerous. They, themselves, admitted it. But," he threw a look at Rose when she opened her mouth to interrupt him, "they would never hurt us."

"They won't." For once Alice's bubbly personality was reserved. She had seen many things since the first time she had her vision of Harry and Edward and though she wouldn't tell her family everything that she had seen she could tell them this. Of course, she wouldn't tell them _everything_ she has seen. Rose would die of a coronary. She smiled brightly at her family. "We will all be happy."

Rose snorted but said nothing about that last statement. She didn't trust easily and though she loved her family they were sometimes too trusting. "And if this ends up like last time?"

Alice sighed and then shrugged. "It won't."

"But you can't promise that."

"No one can, Rose." Esme hugged her oldest daughter. She understood Rose more than the others, possibly even Emmett, she wasn't protesting to be difficult but out of fear.

After a few moments of tense silence Carlisle asked, "your vote, Rose?"

For a second it looked like she was going to refuse to answer. "Abstain."

Well, it was expected, she had voted that the last time. Carlisle sighed but nodded, it was her right. "Emmett?"

Emmett studied Rose as well. He knew what he was about to say would cause problems between him and his mate but he couldn't, in good conscience, vote any other way. "I accept Harry and his family." When Rose refused to look at him he knew the argument that would come was going to be harsh. She always was when he didn't agree with her.

Alice giggled and was restrained in her seat only by her husbands arm around her waist. "I accept Harry and his family."

Even though Jasper's vote wouldn't sway their decision, Edward had won after all, he still cast his vote, "I accept Harry and his family."

The second he was done speaking Rose stood and stomped from the room. Emmett sighed and followed after her. Alice dragged Jasper up to their room to do who knows what. And Carlisle and Esme went to his study and talked the rest of the night away. They were concerned for Edward and how he was dealing with all of this.

* * *

Edward could hear his and Harry's family downstairs getting to know each other better. He was surprised only a day had gone by since the two families had come together. He had stayed in Harry's room even after Severus had left. Never had he heard such things or known someone who had to do what Harry had done just to survive. He didn't feel as depressed as he had during the day but it was still weighing heavily on him. The constricting band across his chest that had been there since running from the store was tighter now.

Harry's emotions had almost made Edward comatose from the strength of them. The anger, fear, horror was completely debilitating and he could tell that Harry lived with this all day, everyday. All because of what he had been turned into by a world that now hated him.

Although their situations were not that similar Edward could sympathize with that - it had happened the same way with him too. How could his little mate take anything else without breaking? How could he subject his _Adamo _to anymore pain? To himself?

And with that two letter thought all the good that was done in the last day by being by his mates side started to seep away and in crept the delilitating thoughts of what he was and what pain he would bring to the center of his universe because of the monster inside him. All he could bring to Harry was pain and disappointment. It was better that he not do that. He could not hurt his mate, not after promising himself he wouldn't. He could just feel his body begin the wasting process again with just that one thought…it was better this way. The pain in his body was agonizing and he wished he was numb. This hurt!

Edward fell to his knees as a spasm of pain more terrible than anything he had ever felt before lanced through his body. He had never felt this crushing heaviness of his dead heart before. He grit his teeth to hold in an instinctual cry of pain. His head began to spin and his vision blurred. A vampire's vision never became blurry! It was impossible. He could see the figure on the bed stir but couldn't do anything about it. A sharp pain made him look at his chest to see who was ripping his heart out and he was surprised to see nothing there. He fought to breathe in unneeded air into lungs that seemed to be filled with sand. His whole body was shaking. There was a ringing in his ears. His body was locked into place, on his knees, fists clenched, head spinning, and eyes burning and just let the end come.

The ringing in his ears suddenly changed to a buzzing sound and his body was shaking so badly that he thought he was having a seizure, which he knew to be impossible. Edward bit down on his tongue and lip after unparticular powerful full-body jerk. He couldn't stop the grunt that came from behind his clenched teeth. His fists were clenched at his chest where his heart was and where most of the pain was centered.

He slumped over at the end of the bed. He didn't see or feel the blood and venom flowing from his mouth and eyes and dripping down his face to his chest and onto the floor. Venom that should not be outside his body unless he was biting something. An outsider would have thought he was crying but vampires did not cry. The _sanies_, or vampire venom, was flowing from his eyes just like human tears and from his mouth where he had bit his tongue almost in two. Seconds after his unconscious body hit the floor the door flew open, crashing into the wall.

The last thing that Edward saw was the blonde Seer staring at him in horror.

Edward believed that his mate would be better off without him and the vampire in him, knowing it had been time for a while, set in motion the self-destruction any vampire went through when a mate rejected them or died.

All this took about five seconds.

At the sixth second, Edward's body gave out.

* * *

Harry woke to pain he didn't remember a reason for but was somewhat familiar. He had woken countless times in pain and not remembered why so it wasn't that that was a problem. The problem was the KIND of pain. He knew of the physical pain, he did remember his own stupidity after all, but it was the pain he knew to be in his heart that he was questioning. Even when Sirius and Andromeda died he hadn't felt like this.

_What had happened? Why did his heart literally burn? _

He tried to move and quickly decided that was not a good idea when his whole body protested. His throat felt raw when he moaned and he was very thirsty. Medicinal potions always left a horrible taste in his mouth. He heard movement to his right but knew better than to move to look. Severus came into his line of sight and Harry couldn't help but sigh, which hurt!, at the look on his face. The older man said nothing, it was a familiar situation for the both of them. He kept quiet as Severus ran his wand up and down his body. He was concerned with the hesitation he saw in his Medi-Wizard. Once the scan was complete Severus reached for a glass of water at his bedside and Harry drank it with a grateful look.

Once his throat didn't feel as if a herd of hippogriffs had taken residence there, he managed a croaked, "-appen?"

Once again Severus hesitated, but this time it was more pronounced and Harry wasn't inclined to let it go. He begged him with his eyes, which were now clouded with tears he couldn't find a reason for. Harry could not describe what he was feeling right now. He was anxious, more so than usual, and he didn't know why. He heard a sound from the door and saw an unfamiliar female standing there. She was beautiful and he instantly knew she was a vampire. He knew her being here should be a concern but he couldn't help but feel it was not a priority.

He briefly wondered if she knew the one his family thought was his mate but quickly dismissed that thought as not important right now. The feeling of anxiousness increased and he couldn't stop his heartbeat from becoming rapid and his breathing to catch. He could feel tears that had been pooling in his eyes threaten to fall. The thoughts and feelings racing through him felt scary and…foreign. The way his mind was jumping from one thought to another didn't help his disorientation either.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered.

Severus turned to the woman and motioned for her to come closer. "This is Esme Cullen, she is Edward's mother."

Harry turned to look at his fathering confusion, "Edward?"

"Your mate."

Harry blushed, "ah."

Severus wisely said nothing about the blush reddening on his son's cheeks. "She will be sitting with you for a while."

Harry shook his head no. This was wrong. He knew it was but didn't know how or why. He could tell something was up that they didn't want to tell him. "No."

"Harry," Esme's voice was lovely and at any other time Harry would have been comforted by it. But not this time.

Harry turned to glare at her, knowing he would apologize later but not able to stop it now. His voice on the word was sharper than the last time. "No."

Severus sighed at the stubborn look on Harry's face. He had kept his own fear from his expression and maybe that had been the wrong thing to do. Harry would cooperate more freely if he hadn't, he knew. "It's okay Esme, he won't let it go until he is told. I told you all that."

"I don't think Edwar-"

"And…" Harry's voice was cold when he interrupted her but he didn't care. "I don't care…what Edward will think." He turned back to Severus, "Dad, please."

Severus reached to wipe Harry's tears away. "Carlisle is working on him."

"Is he hurt?" Harry's voice was now small and scared. It showed on his face as well.

Esme sat next to him after a brief look between the older man and herself that Harry couldn't understand, "not physically."

"Please." Harry pleaded. When she took Harry's shaking hand in her cold one he let her knowing she needed this small connection with Edward through him.

Esme loved this young man just on the small fact that he might make Edward happy. Her non-beating heart went out to the young man before her. The family had talked for a long time when they had went home last night. Rose and Jasper were reluctant to get to close to their brother's mates family but Alice and Emmett had no problem with it. She knew her children would come to love the others as she already did and it would be soon or she didn't know her children as well as she thought she did. Everyone was concerned for what this meant for them, Rose and Jasper just seemed to be the most vocal about it. Pushing those thoughts aside she tried to explain what might have happened.

Her voice was soft and filled with concern and fear for her son, Harry knew she would be crying if she could. "When a vampire meets their mate, certain changes occur to us. When you and Edward met at the store…" She stopped to control herself.

"What do you remember about that?" Harry blushed at Severus' direct question.

"I felt him try to enter my mind and enforced my shields. But then…"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus pushed when it was apparent he wasn't going to continue.

He could feel his face blush even more but managed to keep embarrassment from his tone. "It felt like he was 'pulling' instead of 'pushing' against my mind. But…" The two adults were quiet as they were not wanting to push him to talk faster. It was clear he was trying to put what had happened into words that made sense. And since he was the only one able to talk about what had happened they had to wait on him. "We connected Severus. I have never felt anything like that before."

"Edward can read minds." Esme said softly. "He said he had never done that before but that he _knew_ what to do."

Severus scowled but nodded just the same. "When your minds connected you both recognized each other as mates. What happened then?"

"He ran." Harry whispered, the tears now slowly falling to his cheeks were ignored. He now realized just how serious this could be.

"Edward had started to give up." Esme smiled at Harry and squeezed his hand again, "and then he met you."

Harry flinched and pulled his hand back from her. He ignored her hurt look as anger flared in him. He managed to gulp in a breath of air to stop himself from sobbing. "He felt me and that made him run? Great. Stupid vampire."

Severus sneered at him like old times, "Harry, you don't understand -"

Harry raised an eyebrow mockingly, "I do Severus. He read my mind and ran. Which just goes to show what I have been saying all along. You should have just let the Death Eaters finish me off." He knew he was being harsh but he couldn't help it. _Why the fuck had they even saved him?_

Esme gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her wide, horror filled eyes, shining with unshed tears.

"How dare you!" Luna snarled from the doorway.

Harry turned to see his family standing there, faces reflecting their horror and tears on all of their faces. Harry honestly didn't care. The one person that was suppose to love him unconditionally had run from him and by the way he felt now he knew something else had happened besides Edward running from him at the store. Unfortunately, his mind was only able to stay with one thought. He was alone. Again.

"I dare because can feel it, Luna." Harry was screaming by the end of it. "Do you understand that? I can still feel it!"

Harry broke down completely. He couldn't stop crying long enough to take in enough air so he was gasping and sobbing at the same time. He ignored the pain in his body and curled up into a ball. "Get out!" He tried to scream but it wasn't heard.

"Harry-" Blaise tried to say something but Harry couldn't stand it anymore. _Why did they not understand?_

"Get OUT!" He screamed. "Leave!" He put his hands over his ears so that he couldn't hear anything else and started rocking back and forth.

Severus ushered everyone out of the room but Esme. He knew she wouldn't bother Harry and though every instinct he had was screaming at him to protect his son there was nothing anyone of them could do to help him right now. Well, none of them but Edward and he wasn't available. Severus knew Esme wouldn't bother him and someone needed to stay with him incase he did another stupid thing. Though Severus knew Harry was too week magically to get out of the bed, it never stopped the stupid ex-Gryffindor before and he doubted it would now.

However, his family was not who Harry needed right now. They had all hoped that the compassionate vampire would be able to help where they had failed. But that would be impossible if they were both dead. Which was a likely outcome if something didn't change and soon. Leaving him alone was not something they were comfortable with but they had been reassured by both Luna and Alice that this was the best thing to do. Esme could answer questions about Edward and Harry would listen to the kind and caring vampire more than anyone else, besides Edward but he was not available for conversation. None of them knew what had happened in that room from the time that Blaise and Teddy left to when Luna arrived.

Carlisle and Alice were still trying to reach Edward. Severus had tried as well but he had been unable to enter his mind.

"Oh my God!" Luna suddenly cried out as she stumbled into the wall and knocked a picture to the floor. "Severus! Oh, Merlin!"

Before anyone could say anything Kreacher popped in fixed the broken painting and popped out. Even his popping noise was silent. He'd taken a curse for Harry at the last attack and though he recovered faster than his master did he now made no sound at all. What was even weirder was that when he did anything, such as popping or cleaning, there was no sound either. Kreacher stayed to himself unless called by Harry as he was ashamed he had not been able to protect his master and his master's godson. And though he was a crazy house elf he was more loyal to Harry Potter than Dobby had ever been and that was saying something.

Draco grabbed his sister into a tight hug mostly to make sure she wouldn't fall to the floor. "What is it?"

Luna was crying even harder now. "They're linked." She whispered as she grabbed for his hand to make sure Severus understood. "They're still linked!"

Severus' eyes went wide before he ran down the hall to where they had put Edward, he was met at the door by the elder vampire carrying his comatose son.

"We have to get him in there." Severus explained quickly.

Carlisle nodded but didn't let Edward go. "I heard and Alice explained."

They walked back down the hall to Harry's room as quickly as they could. They could hear Harry sobbing before they had gotten half way down the hall. Instinctually Edward tried to get to his mate but was unable to get out of his father's arms.

Carlisle was glad to see a little life come back to his son's eyes. The dead golden eyes that been staring at the wall he hoped to never see again. He gripped Edward tighter as his struggles grew stronger. "Stop Edward, I am taking you to Harry." He could feel the shudder go through Edward's lean frame and kept up his mental and vocal reassurances.

They passed the doorway into Harry's room and the crying from both human and vampire noticeably slowed. Edward was finally able to get out of his fathers arms and he took a step towards Harry. When he faltered Emmett tried to help him but was stopped, surprisingly, by his mate.

"Let him do this himself." Rosalie said.

The others nodded in agreement as they all moved as far away as they could. Teddy was standing in his crib watching everything with wide golden-toned eyes. He was quietly chanting Harry's name and every few times he would add Edward's. no one knew what it meant but they had tried to quiet him but he was stubborn.

As Edward struggled to make it to the bed, and Harry, their crying finally stopped. Harry was still facing the wall too tired to turn over, he did whisper Edward's name so quietly that only the vampires heard him.

They all gasped as Edward stumbled and fell to his knees. "Harry." He choked out.

The fear in his voice everyone could hear. Harry grunted and slowly lifted his hand upwards. The wizards could feel the magic gather in the air and knew what Harry was about to do.

"Steady Edward." Alice whispered as she smiled and jumped up and down from where she was standing. She was going to get to see mates coming together! And for real and not in a vision. She was finally going to see her brother get his mate.

Edwards eyes went wide as he slowly raised into the air. As the mates drew closer together you could see the strength come back to each of them. Just before Edward was about to land on the bed with Harry he turned on to his back. Wet green eyes met wet topaz as Edward gently landed on top of his mate.

Luna and Alice ushered everyone out of the room and down to the Living room ready to answer the multitude of questions they would have. With a mischievous look between the two Seer's, Alice closed the door and Luna locked it with a spell of her own making.

The two needed to talk and they were going to give them the time and space they needed.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it. I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. There is a recurring element in all the Twilight/Harry Potter cross-overs. The meet and greet. The blood lust. The accident. Now how do I make that my own? It will be hard, just like writing anything is, but I hope I am up to the challenge. This is my version, please, let me know what you think.

Sorry…my mother is back in the hospital and I have been there for the last 3 days. I know this is rushed and I apologize in advance. She's in ICU now…an infection has swept through her body and she is too weak to fight it off. Thanks to everyone that was concerned.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Chapter Seven

Edward and Harry let the presence of the other calm and sooth emotions that they had not been able to handle apart. Although Edward had known what it was like for a vampire to meet his mate, he had been there for Carlisle and Esme and Rose and Emmett, going through it for yourself was a very different experience. He had thought he had known, but he was wrong. Very wrong it seemed. Seeing from an outside experience was nothing compared to _feeling_ it.

Harry didn't understand all that had happened so far as his head was still pounding from the beating it had taken from whatever random tree limb had cold-cocked it and he was still very confused. He only knew that something had happened and it would only get better with this man, this vampire, was there. Esme's hesitant voice ran through his head as she tried to explain what they knew. It helped but it didn't answer many questions he still had. He lifted a still shaky hand and caressed the cool cheek of the vampire laying half on him and half on his bed. He stared up at him for the longest time.

Finally, as some degree of coherency returned, he whispered in a voice that was slurred and weak, "Edward…"

"Adamo." The vampire, Edward, replied in a deep voice that sent spikes of _knowing _down Harry's back.

Harry looked at him confused but then smiled brightly when his sluggish brain caught up with the Latin term. "Lamia," he teased back.

Edward sniffed haughtily and then grinned down at his mate. He lowered his head and touched his nose to Harry's. He thought it was exceedingly cute when green eyes were crossed to look at his nose. With a deep sigh Harry reached up with his other hand to place still trembling fingers to Edward's temple, the hand that was cupping the other cheek moved to copy and with a breathed spell, Harry dropped his shields.

Edward's eyes grew impossibly wide as he was drawn into Harry's mind. Information flowed freely and quickly. Harry forced himself to not react how he normally would when someone invaded his mind and relaxed. They needed this. Edward needed this. He needed to know everything, even the things Harry hadn't told his family, and he needed to know he could trust the vampire implacably.

"Oh, Harry…" Harry interrupted with a finger on the perfect lips so close to his own.

_-SSHHH- _He whispered mentally. _-IT'S OKAY. WATCH.-_

They settled in, eyes locked, breaths in tandem, as Edward made his way through Harry's mind. He gasped at the latest memories, what he had lived through was just unimaginable. Thankfully for the vampire, there were no feelings involved in the transfer, it was just like watching a movie. When the last conscious memories played he could hear and feel Harry's distress. When a green flash overtook all the memories the reaction of his mate terrified him.

Harry's heart stopped and his breathing, which had evened out while they had lain there, grew ragged. When the light faded to white, Harry relaxed into Edward's arms. The earliest memories were filled with laughter, very different from the tense and fear filled ones from before the green light. The last memory, that lingered far longer than any other, was of two people, a man and woman, whom Edward knew where Harry's parents, as they smiled down at a baby in a crib.

Harry didn't know when Edward had moved so that he was now laying on top of him surrounded by the vampire's strong arms but he didn't think he had ever felt so safe. He whispered, "thank you."

"You are my mate, my Adamo, there is no thanks needed between us, Harry." Edward's voice was soft and he shivered when the breath passed his ear.

Harry nodded, he understood better now, well not better per se but he knew he would soon and though he wasn't a patient person normally he knew he needed to be now. Besides, it was his turn to view Edward's memories. "My turn."

"Are you sure?" Edward managed to keep his voice even and bereft of fear.

"Why wouldn't I? Do you not want me too?"

Edward could tell that Harry still felt unsure of him and that his concern was taken the wrong way. "It is not that. You are still weak."

"I think I can lay here just fine." Harry said dryly.

Edward chuckled. He settled in more comfortably and then motioned, with his chin, that he was ready. Harry giggled and then it was his turn to lower his face down to Edward's, he made sure he was comfortable laying on that perfect, hard, body. With effort he pulled his thoughts away from those certainly appreciated but distracting thoughts and back to what was about to happen. Edward had somehow wrapped a blanket around him to keep him warm, laying his fingers back to Edward's temples he whispered the spell the second his nose hit Edward's.

Edward stiffened for a second at the unfamiliar feeling of someone in his mind, only Aro had been able to do that and had only done it twice, when the memories started he wasn't shocked but he was surprised at how quickly Harry looked at them and went on. He grunted when the memories he had hoped Harry wouldn't see came…the ones about Bella and what had happened. Those memories Harry looked at slowly and in such detail that Edward started to feel uncomfortable. He briefly thought how Harry was able to do that but decided to ask later.

When those memories were done, Harry went back to going quickly. He slowed again when the memories of being turned came and then of his life before becoming a vampire. Edward had forgotten most of those and was thankful to Harry when he went through those slow as well, not as slow as when he was viewing the others but slow enough for him to watch as well. He knew that Harry was able to tell which memories were the more painful but like Edward, Harry needed to see to know his mate. He was grateful to see his parents again and like Harry's memories they were the last one he saw before Harry withdrew.

Harry drew a deep breath as he withdrew from Edward's mind. Though he had seen the memories he still had questions…which he knew Edward would have as well. Harry kissed the corner of Edward's mouth as he moved to lay beside him. He turned on his side and they continued to look at each other silently. Edward was sad when Harry pulled his shields back up but now he understood the reasons why his mate had them.

Before the last one was up he heard _-ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK, EDWARD, I WILL NOT LIE TO YOU- _he smiled and then nodded.

A giggle drew their attention to the crib and they were surprised to see the baby watching them, peering through the bars, sucking on his thumb and hugging his stuffed dragon tightly.

"Teddy?" Harry asked with a laugh.

Edward was smug as he said, "he's taken a liking to me."

Harry smirked, "oh really?"

Edward's return smirk drew Harry's attention to those luscious lips and he almost missed his reply of, "yes".

Edward drew Harry closer and kissed him and the forehead.

"Me too." Harry's voice was deeper and slower than normal and it drew Edward to him like a moth to the flame. They quickly forgot about the baby.

The kiss was one neither was ready for but couldn't stop themselves from continuing. It went on until Edward pulled back when he noticed that Harry had quit breathing so that the kiss could go on. Harry's heart was racing so fast he was surprised it was still in his chest. His lips, which had been frozen when the kiss had started, were now hot and plumb with his racing blood. Edward laid his head on Harry's chest and listened as his racing heartbeat slowed and his breathing came under control again.

"Wow." Harry's voice was very husky and Edward chuckled.

Harry ran his hand through Edward's hair as they calmed down together. "What happened to her?"

Edward could tell from Harry's voice he was curious but also scared. He didn't know why he was scared but he was, surely not of what he had seen between he and Bella? Edward tried to remember if the memories had shown what had happened and he found that it had been one that had been went over quickly so Harry had probably missed it.

"After Phoenix…" Edward drew in a settling breath and tried to speak with a tone to show he wasn't affected by the event he was about to talk about. He had a feeling he failed, "she decided to move back with her mother. She…"

Harry waited until he was sure Edward was not going to continue before speaking, "you loved her."

Edward was quiet for so long that Harry started to worry.

"I thought I did. Harry, you have to realize that I had never met anyone like her before." Harry kept his hand running through Edward's hair in an attempt to comfort him as much as possible though he didn't speak. "I couldn't read her mind and her blood, it was powerful to me. Thoughts of my family kept me from killing her. I won't lie, I was intrigued by her, enough to get to know her. I pushed aside the vampire's feeling of disquiet when I was with her. I thought," Edward's voice cracked at what he was about to say, he didn't want to hurt his mate and he was about too.

Harry was quiet and continued to offer comfort.

"I thought I loved her."

"Did you?" Harry's voice held only question and not the disgust that Edward had been afraid of.

"No." Edward frowned.

They lay there for a few minutes in silence. When Edward hadn't said anything for five minutes Harry turned his head so that they could look each other in the eye. With a pointed look at his mate Harry asked again, "did you?"

Edward sighed but didn't look away. "Until I saw you in the store, I did."

With a huge effort, Harry didn't flinch. "And now?"

Edward heard the pain even tough he knew Harry tried to cover it. "Now," he said as his face brightened and he smiled with so much love shining on his face that Harry's breath caught, "now, I know better."

Harry blushed so red that he was afraid his face was on fire.

"Harry…" Edward whispered as he pushed his mate onto his back and crawled up him until they were once again face to face. Harry shivered at the lust he could hear in Edward's voice.

Edward placed a light kiss on Harry's forehead, "I…"

On the nose, "love…"

On his lips, "you…"

Harry's grasped and grabbed Edward's hair in a tight grip and pulled him into another deep kiss. Edward knew that the sweet venom in his mouth would not hurt Harry. Harry pulled back for a deep breath of air and ground up, their erections meeting, "I love you too.'

They fell into the kiss with small moans, groans, and almost silent encouragements but no more grinding as neither of them were ready for that. They ignored the first knock on Harry's closed bedroom door. The second caused Edward to growl and snap, "go away!"

The third was louder and accompanied by Severus' and Carlisle's voices. "Harry…" was a clear warning.

"Edward…" was questioning.

"We need to check on Harry." Both father's spoke at the same time, amusement clear.

A female giggle was heard then and Edward jerked back at his mother's voice. "And I need to get that wonderful child out of there."

Both Edward and Harry turned horrified eyes towards the crib where Teddy was staring at them innocently.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry groaned in embarrassment and flopped back onto the bed. Edward laughed at Harry's blush and stood. If he had been able to he would also have been red. He fixed the blanket over Harry and kissed him on the nose before moving away. He ignored Harry's frustrated look and moved to look out the window. He gave him a few more minutes to calm down and then said, "come in."

The amused looks on his parents faces was more embarrassing than anything he had ever felt. He could hear Emmett's laughter and had to growl at some of his thoughts. Harry sent him a confused look but at Carlisle's quiet, "Emmett," he blushed and refused to met anyone's eyes.

Edward watched as his mother fussed over the baby. He was surprised when the toddler wouldn't let her pick him up but turned to Edward and held out his arms.

"Eh…" the baby babbled and made grabbing motions, his hair color changing from Harry's black to Edward's brown.

Severus chuckled, "you may as well pick him up. He won't go to anyone else. Gets his stubbornness from his godfather." He pointed his wand at the baby, "warming charm."

Harry stuck his tongue out at his father but smiled when he turned to Edward. "Go ahead."

Edward reached to pick up the baby and was surprised at the heaviness of him. He walked from the room after a long glance between him and Harry as Teddy talked his ear off. Esme followed him deliriously happy for him and letting her mind run with all her thoughts. It was hard to keep the smile from his face so after a few seconds he didn't even try.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it. I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. There is a recurring element in all the Twilight/Harry Potter cross-overs. The meet and greet. The blood lust. The accident. Now how do I make that my own? It will be hard, just like writing anything is, but I hope I am up to the challenge. This is my version, please, let me know what you think.

I didn't go to into detail with the memories for a reason…is it really necessary? Most everyone have read both series. I leave that up to you. What I change I will let you know.

Thanks to everyone that was concerned. I was amazed at all the well-wishes and sympathy from everyone. I can't explain just how I feel but know that it was appreciated. This is not as long a chapter as normal but I wanted to get something out there.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Chapter Eight

At the end of the stairs Edward was met with the stares of Harry's family and though it made him uncomfortable, he met each one levelly. He was surprised when Teddy refused to go to anyone else, even Harry's family, but held him close all the same. The stares were starting to creep him out and since he had promised Harry not to go looking into his family's minds he was consciously trying to block his ability, which in effect gave him a sort of headache. He turned to walk towards the kitchen with the intention of getting the toddler in his arms, who was currently trying to gnaw on his finger, something to eat. He sniff discretely, for everyone but his family, and maybe a diaper change.

Just as he was about to turn the corner to enter the kitchen he passed the blonde girl from this morning and their eyes met. He watched as her eyes widened and then went scarily blank. Edward had seen it many times before with Alice but he had never experienced a Luna Lovegood Malfoy 'moment'. It wasn't like Alice, who normally looked like she was just staring off in thought, this girl literally looked like she wasn't there anymore. Her eyes rolled briefly back in her head and her breathing actually stopped. All the muscles in her body seemed to tense for a half-second and then release just as quickly and then she was on her way to the floor. Fortunately, her brother was close and with a muffled curse he managed to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself to badly when she hit the floor.

"Severus!" Draco shouted out and you could hear running a second later.

"Its bad." Draco murmured to Ron as he kneeled down beside him.

Before Edward could ask the questions that his family was throwing at him he was pulled into the vision that Luna was 'seeing'. He realized that this was the first time her mind had been opened to him and he experienced the vision with her. Normally with Alice, Edward would see the vision when she thought about it right after it happened. He had never _seen_ a vision at the same time as her and seeing this one now really threw him off kilter.

He was shocked at what he saw…

_Harry and Edward were sitting on a couch, in Edward's house, laughing and talking to each other. Harry had just leaned close to peck Edward on the tip of the nose after saying something that made the vision Edward shake his head no, when the door opened. They both looked over in surprise and Edward noticed they were in his room at the Cullen's house when in walked Bella with an out-of- place-for-her smirk on her face. Her smug words brought his new world crumbling down._

_"I'm pregnant." _

_Edward watched as Harry's wide green eyes filled with disbelief and hurt before he turned and walked away without another look back._

Alice gasping in anger pulled Edward from Luna's vision so he missed the last few seconds of him standing there and watching Harry walk away from him. "Edward!"

Edward could only shake his head in denial. "It's not possible, Alice."

The three of them ignored the questions the others were asking and Edward breathed easier when a calm fell over them thanks to Jasper.

"Is there any chance?" Luna asked quietly from beside him. They were standing, all three of them, facing each other in a rough triangle shape with Edward still holding Teddy, Luna now being held up by Draco, and Jasper with his arms protectively around Alice.

Edward drew in a sharp breath and couldn't stop the growl at her words from escaping. Teddy struggled in his arms and managed to turn and place his little pudgy hand on Edward's cheek in what could only be taken as concern and if he had been older it wouldn't have been so out of place but the eight month old should not have had that expression on his face. Edward felt his heart soften the rest of the way and he knew in that second that no matter what happened between him and Harry, from this moment on Teddy Lupin was his son. However, that sweet moment was interrupted by the yelling from the others in the room as they still didn't know what was going on and wanted answers right then.

He couldn't stop the next growl when the hot headed redhead took a step towards him. Unfortunately, that scared Teddy and he started to cry. Rose snatched the baby from his arms and was on the other side of the room with him before Edward could stop her. "Rose!"

Emmett grabbed Edward by the arms and Draco pushed Luna behind him. The others all took a offensive stance in front of someone. "Emmett let me go!"

Draco snapped his wand to the side and whispered something even the vampires didn't catch and a second later he and Luna were surrounded by a shield. The other wizards had drawn their wands as well but only Draco had cast a spell.

Edward stepped back and shook his brother off. He was calm again, surprisingly without Jasper's help this time, as he stared the protective blonde boy down. "I would never hurt you."

Edward turned suddenly haunted eyes to his sister who was closer to him than anyone in the family, even his Sire. "Alice, you know…"

She nodded her head slowly and turned to Jasper to speak but she was interrupted before she could.

"He's telling the truth." Blaise spoke softly from behind the shield of his boyfriends body. His voice was quiet but at his words all the wizards relaxed a little.

"Fine, but what is going on?" Ron demanded from where he was standing in front of Hermione.

Edward just shook his head and glanced at none of them as he turned to run back up the stairs. Apparently he and his mate had to talk some more.

Harry smiled at him when he walked through the door. Edward glanced quickly at his father and could tell he had heard but didn't know what the incident was about. From the doorway he spoke to low for Harry to hear, "vision, Luna. Bella coming back saying she's pregnant. I didn't Dad."

Carlisle could tell by the pain on his face and in his voice and just nodded. _-I BELIEVE YOU-_

Edward turned his gaze to Harry, "will he?"

A new voice was heard and Edward turned to the door in surprise. "He will."

Harry's father stood in the doorway and just watched him knowingly. _-I WAS A SPY FOR MANY YEARS, YOUNG EDWARD, I KNOW THINGS-_

Edward smiled before turning back to Harry. He was reluctant to tell him but the yelling from downstairs told him he should and soon. He walked to Harry's side and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Harry glared at him at the obvious lie.

_-IT DOES NO GOOD TO LIE TO HIM. HE ALWAYS KNOWS AND HE ALWAYS FINDS OUT. SAVE YOURSLEF THE TROUBLE AND TELL HIM NOW. I'D HATE TO HAVE YOU SLEEPING ON THE COUCH BEFORE YOU EVEN MAKE IT TO HIS BED-_

Edward turned to glare at Severus but all he got was a raised eyebrow in reply. Deciding the man's advice was strong, and to just save himself the trouble he had a feeling it would cause, he turned back to Harry, pointedly not answering Harry's father. "Luna had a vision where she saw Bella come back and state she was pregnant."

Feet pounding up the stairs made him speak quickly. "It's not mine. I promise."

Harry stared at the man he had come to love so quickly and didn't know what to say. He knew he was telling the truth - he had seen his memories, after all.

"Why would she do this?" Carlisle asked. Severus said nothing but it was clear he was thinking the same thing.

Harry sighed, he knew the answer. "Because of me."

The door flying open interrupted what else he was going to say and Ron rushed in wand drawn a hex on his lips. Only Edward's quick movement saved him from the curse.

"Ron!" Harry snarled and with a flick of his hand Ron's wand flew out of his hand and hit the wall opposite the door. The clatter, as it hit the floor, was the only sound in the room. He ignored the sudden flash of dizziness to glare even more heatedly at his best friend because he knew if he tried to do anything else he would likely embarrass himself by fainting.

"Harry -" Ron tried to explain but was cut off by Harry's snarl.

"Out." Ron pleaded with his eyes but Harry didn't relent. It was the first time Edward was seeing Harry's leadership of his family. As Edward had come to expect Ron nodded his head once and gave in with only one more black glare towards Edward but left the room, quietly and without his wand.

"Why do you think that this is your fault?" Carlisle spoke into the tense silence Ron's exit had left in the room.

Harry just looked at him for a second before turning to Severus. Severus nodded before pulling the other man from the room. Harry knew he would explain what he could to the others.

"Not everything is your fault." Edward said from the place he had landed when he had dove out of the way of Ron's spell.

Harry thought he looked especially intriguing laying on the floor with such a befuddled look on his face. The disheveled appearance and slight flush to his checks added to the look, of course. He sighed and ran a now shaking hand through already tousled hair before replying, "I know but I think on this occasion I am right."

Edward frowned as he straightened his clothes and posture. In a flash he was kneeling at Harry's beside, which put their faces very close together, "how?"

Harry shrugged and leaned sideways so that they were even closer. He felt even more tension leave his body when Edward shifted so that even though he was still kneeling on the floor the upper part of his body was braced on the bed so that he could slip his arms around his mate and hold him close. He smiled gently down at Harry when he felt the tension leave him. "Someone must have told her about us. Unless you didn't want anyone to know…"

Edward could hear the hesitation in Harry's voice. "Do you?"

Harry shrugged again and Edward was beginning to think that was his main reaction to most everything. From what he had seen of his memories, Harry had had a tendency to just shrug everything off. A self-defense mechanism that seemed more self-preservation than uncaring. "I am not ashamed if that is what you fear."

"Neither am I."

"Then we don't hide."

"We don't hide."

Harry caught his breath when Edward smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harry frowned.

"For believing me."

Harry bit his lip before shrugging again and Edward was now positive he did it when he was unsure of something. "Why wouldn't I? I have seen your memories…perhaps if I hadn't of this might have turned out differently."

Edward was finally able to breath easier. He stood and sat on the bed by Harry and tucked him in after making him lay down. He fussed around him for a second before kissing him on the forehead once again. Harry's blushing face drew a chuckle from the vampire. "You are beautiful."

Harry snorted and pulled his arms out from under the blanket Edward had forced them under just so that he could cross them at him. "Pull the other one."

Edward frowned but wasn't sure if it was at the snort, the words, or the crossed arms. "What?"

Harry laughed, "it's a joke, Edward. It means tell me another lie."

Edward huffed and couldn't keep a little growl, deep down he hoped it was a sexy growl, from his tone. "I am not lying."

"Merlin…" Harry gasped and tried to cover his bodies reactions to the tone. But Edward heard his heart beat accelerate, saw the blush deepen and the green eyes to dilate, and a small pink tongue to dart out to wet dry lips.

_So, his little mate liked it when he growled did he? _Edward thought with a smirk. He growled low and seductively as he lowered his head to kiss Harry.

"You smell so good." Harry breathed.

Edward smiled gently and then shook his head, "no, you smell good."

Harry looked at him seriously, "you don't think so?"

"Harry, I am a predator. Everything about me pulls you in. I'm designed to kill."

Harry snorted. "So am I Edward. You think that because I think you smell good it is because of that?" He waited until Edward nodded. "You're wrong. I think you smell good because you smell good. It has nothing to do with your vampirism. I love the way you smell. It reminds me of something I am missing."

"Harry," Edward whispered. He didn't think he could explain what he was feeling at this moment. So he didn't even try. He just kissed him with everything he was feeling right then.

When their lips met the spark that was once more ignited took their breath away. Kissing took up a lot of time and when he finally pulled away he could say he had never spent a more enjoyable hour. He could tell that Harry was tired though so he settled in beside him and whispered to him until he fell asleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it. I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. There is a recurring element in all the Twilight/Harry Potter cross-overs. The meet and greet. The blood lust. The accident. Now how do I make that my own? It will be hard, just like writing anything is, but I hope I am up to the challenge. I didn't go to into detail with the memories for a reason. More detc xc 3m,./ailed ones I leave those up to you. What I change I will let you know. This is my version, please, let me know what you think.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	10. Chapter 10

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Chapter Nine

While the new couple upstairs grew closer, downstairs was not that different. Each family had what seemed to be unintentional lines drawn and were now either talking to their counterpart or near them. Blaise and Neville watched as the rest of their family welcomed the others from the safe distance of the farthest couch in the large living room, though surprisingly closest to Jasper. Ron, though embarrassed about attacking Edward, was now sitting with Emmett in front of the chess board deep in a game. Severus, Carlisle and Draco (who had been surprised when Ron had motioned for him to follow the fathers instead of the second in command as was his right) were sitting in the library discussing everything they could think of that would help the two families come together easier. Jasper was standing by himself by the front window, back to everyone else but not as tense as he would normally have been. It had been explained that he had the hardest time of all of them and all the emotions of the last hour had not helped him with his control making him feel very antsy.

Luna and Alice spent the time huddled together whispering so low even the Vampires had trouble hearing them. Hermione and Esme were in the kitchen cooking and gossiping as the mothering types of each family traded their secrets on how they kept the peace. Rose refused to give the baby up and seeing Teddy seemed to have no problem with her and since he was content no-one was arguing.

* * *

"Did you know about the link?" Harry asked and for the first time Edward could truly feel the vulnerability he hated to show. "Did you know it didn't break?"

"No…though I have seen mates meet before. I never knew," Edward drew a shuddering breath as a feeling of despair overtook him, "I didn't know…"

"Shh…" Harry whispered as he laid a gentle hand on his mates cheek. "I did not ask to accuse only out of curiosity."

Edward forced himself to calm as quickly as possible. It was not fair to his mate for him to act like this as it was not Harry's fault he had been so lonely before. But Harry had been lonely as well, he knew from the memory exchange that they were alike in so many, many ways. He managed a smile that he hoped conveyed everything it could to his mate and they spent a long while just sitting as close together as they could with Harry wrapped up tight like a sausage with one of the thickest blankets he had ever seen. A brief flash of thought came to him and Edward knew that Harry feared being cold, no he feared being _left_ in the cold, and would always need a heavy blanket. He hoped being mated to a Vampire would not cause any problems for his little mate, after all, Vampires were cold to a humans touch but hopefully his little mates magic would help with this as he didn't think having Harry wrapped in a second thick blanket was something that they could handle right now.

"This doesn't seem like her." Harry stated in a tone that couldn't hide his worry.

"What do you mean?" Edward started at Harry's quiet question as he had thought he was almost asleep and since he had been lost in his own thoughts he wasn't sure how much time had passed.

"From your memories she was a sweet girl, kind, why would she come here just to hurt you?"

Edward ran a hand through his mates hair loving it when Harry sighed and cuddled closer. "I don't know, Alice pulled me out of the vision before I saw that part. But, I saw her face clearly and she wasn't lying. She is pregnant."

"Well, then I think we should talk to Luna." Though Edward knew he should rest he was already moving to get up before he could really question himself. Was this unconscious following of just a suggestion from Harry what his family went through each time he gave what sounded like an order or was this his Vampire side doing what ever it took to make his mate happy? That thought would have to be brought up later but right now the sooner he got Luna up here the sooner his tired and sick mate would rest. That he already knew was a fact.

"I'll get her." Edward turned to leave the room but Harry's soft voice stopped him.

"Wait." Edward turned back to see Harry bite his lip then blush as he refused to look at him, even his voice was lowered. "Could you send Severus up for a few minutes and wait until he lets you back in?"

"Ah." Edward had forgotten the human element of his mate. "Of course," he left quickly after that so that he wouldn't embarrass him further.

He met Severus on the stairs and the older man nodded at him _-GIVE ME 15 MINUTES- _Edward only paused briefly to lay his hand gently on his mate's father's shoulder to let him know he had heard him and to give him strength. He had remembered his father used to do that the last few years he had been alive and thanks to Harry he now remembered that feeling.

When he walked into the living room Edward was glad to see everyone was calm again, and getting along, very glad about the calm part though.

"How's Harry?" Blaise asked anxiously. He ignored his family staring at him in awe as he had not been known to speak first but then they all remembered that he and Edward had already met and though they didn't think he had anything to do with their mutual breakdown it must of worried him greatly to get up the nerve to speak at all.

"He will be fine." Carlisle's voice came from beside him and Edward turned to look at his father. _-HE SEEMS OVERLY ANXIOUS-_

Without answering Edward walked closer to the couple and stopped when he saw the dark eyes widen in fear and both men tense visibly. He nodded again, which he just then realized he seemed to be doing a lot of lately so much so that he was sure his neck would hurt if he was human, to the young man who had his arms around Blaise. He took a second to study the man he had seen in Harry's memories. He knew his little mate had loved this boy but once he had seen that his brother loved him too and that Neville loved Blaise he had backed off and let them discover their feelings. He was sure that no-one but he and Harry knew this, maybe Alice and Luna but he doubted that they would say anything. He said quietly and slowly so as not to scare him anymore than he already was, "he will be weak for a few days more but I believe the potions that your father has given him will speed the process up."

Blaise said nothing out loud or mentally in reply but the grateful look was all the acknowledgement he needed.

"He did not believe Luna's vision?" No-one but the Vampires and Neville heard him.

"No." Edward said just as quietly.

"Thank you." Blaise and Neville said at the same time.

Edward turned as he heard unsteady steps behind him and scooped up a now giggling Teddy before he could hurt himself. He laughed when Teddy gave him a sloppy kiss on his chin and listened intently when he started babbling at him. He sat on the floor, effectively blocking everyone else out, and played with Teddy until Esme came to get him to eat. His undead heart warmed when the baby refused to go to her without Edward encouraging him to do so.

Soon it was only the two fathers and all the brothers left in the room.

"What happened to you?" Draco questioned.

Edward sighed, again, "I don't know."

Carlisle broke the tense silence his confession left in the room. "We think that when you connected to Harry's mind and then the connection didn't break that there was a sort of loop created. The feelings continued to build and when he was hurt and your Vampire side could do nothing, and you were already in the process of deterioration," Edward flinched at his fathers cold tone and knew he would be hearing of this more later, "it simply increased exponentially until you couldn't handle it anymore. As your mate was unconscious you couldn't tell the difference between rejection or death."

Edward was not the only one to shudder at this comment. Carlisle went on with a much quieter tone after his somewhat harsh statement. "When Harry woke he experienced the backlash of all the emotions."

"Oh." Edward could feel the depression crawling back into his mind just from hearing he had hurt his mate.

Jasper growled _-STOP IT EDWARD YOU DID NOT KNOW-_

"It does not matter if I knew or not, I hurt him." Edward said not realizing that only he heard his brother.

Draco snorted and crossed his arms, glaring at the depressed Vampire sitting on the floor before him, "oh yeah, you guys will get along just fine. Both of you think everything is your fault."

Everyone laughed but Edward as he didn't think he could defend either one of them. It did seem as if they had that quality in common as he remembered from Harry's memories. If he could have blushed he was sure he would be. He could look sheepish however and he knew he was by the continued laughter. His head snapped up when he heard a quiet "Edward" and without saying anything to the others he was up and gone, standing by his mate who couldn't stop a flinch backwards at his unexpected appearance so quickly after calling his name. He was happy to see that Harry looked more comfortable.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward. Did they give you the third degree?"

"No, I reassured your brother and played with Teddy."

Harry grinned and it was plain to see that he loved his godson very much. Edward sat next to him and began fussing around the covers.

* * *

At Edwards unexpected exit the slim control Blaise had on himself snapped and he whimpered suddenly and started to shake. Startled Jasper moved to stand but was stopped by a soft voice.

He turned to see Draco watching him closely. "It would not be wise for you to go to near him now."

Jasper nodded as he could feel the fear rolling off him. "Edward didn't mean…"

"We know." Neville spared only those few words of comfort before he ignored everyone else.

Jasper tried but had to admit defeat, "I can't calm him."

"There are too many people here."

"Do we need to leave?" Carlisle asked.

Severus watched his sons, a look in his eyes Carlisle was used to seeing in a worried and angry father, "no, give him a few minutes."

The others nodded but a few minutes later when the young man had still not calmed, Neville escorted him from the room. No-one moved as the men skirted the outside of the room the furthest from anyone they could possibly get. A few minutes later a glowing ghost like eagle flew in the room and stated in Neville's voice to bring a tray to the top of the stairs when it was ready.

Ron cursed but looked resigned to the fact that they would be gone for at least 6-8 hours before Neville would feel comfortable with coming downstairs and leaving Blaise alone.

"I can give him something to calm him." Carlisle offered his heart breaking just from what little they had been told in the last 24 hours of what that young man had been through. That he was still able to function as well as he was gave testament to what kind of people the family was made of. The more he learned the more thankful he was to have met them let alone know that Edward would be looked after very well from now on.

Severus declined though, "he is already on calming potions, a high dose, so no thank you."

"What happened to him?" Jasper asked. He had to know if there was something he could do to help him. He and Emmett didn't miss the look shared between their father and the young man in question father. Only the tightening of his lips showed Severus' hesitation before he nodded to his counterpart.

Severus spoke softly, "he was tortured for his gift." His voice was calm but the vampires could hear the fury in it.

Draco settled a hand on the older man's shoulder. They all watched as Severus got himself under control. "Forgive me I do not normally act like this."

"You've had a rough day Severus." Draco leveled him with a pointed look and calmly said though it was clear he was worried.

"Right, like I haven't had a rough 20 years Draco." Severus voice was also calm but everyone could hear the tiredness in it clearly.

The blond smirked and raised a pale eyebrow but said nothing else. Carlisle's head snapped up and he reached for the older man instinctively.

"Ron." He called out and the red-head was at their side in seconds.

"Stop fussing." He tried to push them away but Carlisle was insistent.

"Something is wrong." Carlisle's voice was the tone he used when he had to discipline his children, one they all followed without thought.

"Sit still." Ron ordered and the Vampires were surprised when the older man immediately stilled. Ron ran his wand over Severus and then cursed. "You healed him with your own energy. Severus you idiot!"

Draco glared at his godfather and then quickly explained to the Vampires. Ron summoned the bag from Harry's room and poured a potion down his throat, ignoring his protests. Seconds later he was slumped in his chair asleep and Ron levitated him to his room for a proper rest. It was anticlimactic when Esme came to the door and said dinner was ready.

* * *

Upstairs, Edward watched as Harry slept. He kept going over the events of the last few days and he was awed by Harry and his family but confused by his own actions and reactions. He knew he had been on the cusp of dying and now just a few hours later he had so much to live for. He honestly didn't know what to think. Making sure Harry was wrapped up to stay warm he laid down beside him, he waited, through the hours, listening as the humans settled down to sleep and his family went home, watching as his mate slept. His mind ran from one thought to another and finally he settles down to just watching and remembering the memories he and Harry had shared. Everything his little mate had went through made the monster in his fight to get free. He's had to force the instinct to tear and main down be fore he hurt Harry. He didn't know what the future had in store for them but he vowed whatever it was he would be by Harry's side. A knock on the door drew him from staring at Harry and he murmured a quiet "come in."

He wasn't surprised to see Severus standing there. "He drank that… potion and then went right to sleep."

"Any nightmares?"

Edward tensed and had to stop himself from letting out a growl. "None."

They quieted when Harry stirred and breathed a sigh of relief when he went back to sleep. Severus pulled him over towards the window so they would disturb the sleeping man.

-HE SUFFERS FROM NIGHTMARES-

Edward was startled but grateful Harry's father was willing to speak with him and fill him in on some questions that had been running through his mind the last few hours. "Because of the war?"

-SOME OF IT YES-

"His family?"

-MOST OF THE TIME-

"How can I help him?" He was now staring at Harry and missed the look Severus gave him.

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?-

"I want to help him."

-BUT YOU ARE-

"I'm not doing anything!" Edward protested.

-JUST BY BEING HERE EDWARD YOU ARE DOING MORE THAN ANYONE IN THIS FAMILY COULD DO-

"I don't understand?"

-HARRY HAS ALWAYS BEEN ALONE, EVEN IN THIS FAMILY-

"I saw his memories." That was all he wanted to say on that subject and was relieved when it was passed up.

-I ASSUMED SO. THAT IS HOW HE WAS ABLE TO BELIEVE YOU SO QUICKLY-

"That is what he said."

-HARRY HAS ALWAYS GONE WITH HIS GUT. I FEEL HE WOULD HAVE BELIEVED YOU EVEN IF HE HADN'T SEEN YOUR MEMORIES-

Harry turned over in his sleep and Severus went to the bed to wave his wand up and down his body. Edward waited until he was done and standing beside him again before speaking. "Is he okay?"

-HE WILL BE FINE-

"Can I ask a question?"

-IF WE ARE GOING TO SPEAK FURTHUR PERHAPS A PLACE WHERE WE COULD ACTUALLY CONVESRE WOULD BE BETTER-

"Of course." Edward walked to the side of the bed and stared at his sleeping little mate for a long time before he leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead before following Severus down to the kitchen. By the time he had gotten there the other man had made himself a cup of tea and sat down before speaking. "First off, thank you."

"For what, Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward, please."

"Edward." Severus inclined his head.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

Severus stared at him for a second in thought before replying. Edward couldn't read his expression and now that they were speaking he was not reading his thoughts. He had promised Harry he wouldn't and though it was hard for him to do, it being an involuntary action he had to focus on to stop, he was still trying. "What makes you think we would make you leave?

"I am a Vampire." He hated the defeated tone of his voice but couldn't cover it.

"So?" Severus scowled at him and he had a brief thought that he remembered that expression from Harry's memories but this was the first time he had seen it directed at him.

"Most shy away from us yet your family has embraced us."

"We are not most families, Edward."

Edward chuckled, "yes, I had gathered that."

"Something you must understand, we are Wizards, this is not unusual for us."

"Meeting a Coven of vegetarian Vampires is not unusual."

Severus chuckled, "no."

Edward studied the other man for a long while and Severus let him, the silence as Severus calmly drank his tea was not uncomfortable and, in fact, soothed both mens fears for their families. "Why do you defer to Harry and Ron?"

"Because Harry is the Head of the Family and Ron is his Second." Severus' tone was matter of fact and all it did was stroke his curiosity more.

"But you are the eldest."

"I am. But in terms of magical strength I am not the strongest."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, that does seem to be a recurring problem." Seeing that the comment was not meant to be hurtful, Edward just grinned. "When I was younger I lost someone I loved and it turned me into a bitter, vengeful, man. These kids gave me a chance at a different kind of life, one I didn't think I could ever have. One I wasn't even sure I deserved. They trusted me and I did everything in my power that I could to keep them safe. Yes, I am older than them but even in my longer life I have not done half of what they have accomplished. I am proud of them."

"So, it doesn't bother you?"

"No, should it?"

"A man of your strength, yes, I would think it would."

"There are many different kinds of strength, Edward. Seeing Harry and Ron as the Head and Second of the family never came into question and I am confident it never will."

Edward could hear the capitalization of those two words and though he didn't understand it all yet he could tell this strong man before him truly believed in what he had just said. And if what he knew of Severus Snape Black was true, the man never lied, never sugar-coated anything and would lay down his life for anyone in this house, himself included.

"During the war I learned to listen to them and to take their orders unconditionally. Age knows nothing as in our world its magical power that determines who leads and who follows. That carried over into what we have now." Severus' voice grew hard and his gaze like steel, "do not think me weak, Edward, I am still the adult here and I am powerful enough."

"I would never think that. I have seen Harry's memories and I have seen your pain and your struggle. No, Severus I do not think you weak because you take the orders of someone much younger than you. In fact, I envy your commitment to these kids. You remind me of Carlisle and the love, and fear, he has for our family."

Severus nodded, "Carlisle and I have much in common that is true and like him with all of you, these are my children. Mine. Merlin help anyone who tries to hurt them."

Edward smiled, "yes, definetly like Carlisle."

Severus turned the attention back to the original question having seen that Edward was uncomfortable with this for some reason he didn't know, yet. "In terms of magical strength Harry is stronger than any Wizard alive. I may have more knowledge and years but not more strength."

"And that makes Harry Head of the Family?"

"That and we want it that way."

Edward nodded, "it still seems weird to me."

"Tell me, young Edward, have you ever seen a Centaur?"

"No."

"A Griffin?"

"No."

"A Thestral?"

"No."

"That answers your question, we have, a Vampire is nothing compared to that."

"Oh."

"Is Carlisle your father because he is older than you or because you want him to be?"

Edward took some time to think about the question before answering. "Both. He is my Sire. I see him as my Father. The same with Esme, even though I am technically, older than her. Also, I am seen as the youngest brother though I am older than Emmett or Jasper."

"Then you should understand the dynamics of our Family."

Edward asked the next question that had been on his mind for a while now with some trepidation. He didn't want the other man mad at him. "Why do you protect Luna and Blaise?"

"Their gifts. Luna is a True Seer and there has not been one of those in over 200 years. Draco offered his Family protection and she accepted gratefully. Blaise has a different gift but one more sought after, he can detect lies. He is able to read a persons emotions, much like Jasper's gift, and that helps him determine if the person is telling the truth or not."

"And Teddy?"

"Ah, young Teddy, he is werewolf from his father and a metamorphmagus from his mother. He can change his appearance at will. As he grows older he will be able to control it better but most of the time he has Harry's features."

"That's…useful. Why did you come here?"

"At first we were running from those that wanted to control the children."

"And now…?"

"Now, we are here because this is where we are meant to be."

Edward didn't know what to think about that comment so he went on to the next question he had. "What is your gift?"

"What makes you think I have one?" Severus asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"I can tell."

Severus glared at him before sighing. "No one knows about it. I had only told Albus, our old Headmaster, and he is dead."

"I won't tell anyone but I will tell you I think Harry knows."

Severus snorted, "he probably does."

Edward waited quietly. He wasn't going to push the other man to tell him a secret he had kept for his entire life.

"I am a Healer." Edward looked at him in confusion. He already knew that, didn't he?

"It is not what you are thinking. I have an ability, not unlike your Father's, which I use to help me heal anyone. I would be as sought after as Luna and Blaise if it became known. There hasn't been one like me for quite a few years. Once every 50 years one is born, most burn out before their teens. My mother was disowned by her Family when she married my Muggle-Born father so we lived in the Muggle, non-magical world, until I attended Hogwarts. By that time my mother had discovered my Gift and had taught me how to conceal it. I could not count the number of times it has saved my, and others, life."

"That is why you were so weak earlier? You healed Harry with your own magic?"

"Yes, it is very hard to do. It can cause a strain on your magic."

"Is that why you are not as powerful?"

"Possibly but I don't do it often, when I became Harry's Healer it happened more often."

"I think your Godson knows as well."

"Why do you say that?"

"I believe his words were 'stupid stubborn fool'."

Severus laughed, "yes, that does sound like him." He grew serious fast. "I should warn you that at times Harry may seem cold and withdrawn. This is not going to be a result of something you did but it is his way of dealing with certain situations."

"Does it happen often?" Edward questioned because he was sure he had already seen it, at the store.

"No, not often. Most of the time it is when a decision has to be made or a situation where he needs to be in control arises."

"Will that happen because of this?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. "I do not think I could handle it if he did it so close after all we went through yesterday."

"I think he has had time to work things out already, Edward."

Edward sighed in relief.

"Seeing your memories will help more than anything, I assure you."

"Thank you, Severus."

"As I am sure you have already been told but I will reiterate, 'no thanks are needed as you are Family'."

Edward grinned, he had heard that a few times in the last day. "It still doesn't change the fact that I am a Vampire." For some reason he had to keep bringing this up.

Severus looked at him intently as if he could tell that even now he didn't believe what he had already been told. "Should it?"

"Yes. How can you want this for him?"

"Why wouldn't I want him to be happy?"

Edward growled in frustration. Why couldn't he understand? "Look at me."

Severus raised a brow mockingly. "I am."

Edward stood and raised a hand up and down his body. "No, look at me! I am never going to change. I look like this today. I will look like this tomorrow. I will look like this 100 years from now." Edwards voice broke and he slowly sank back into his chair. He whispered painfully, his eyes shadowed in grief, "I won't change, ever, and he will."

"Have you not listened to anything I have said, Edward?" Severus snapped, his voice low and intent.

The pain didn't fully leave his eyes but confusion added in. Then he sighed and slumped in his chair a shaky hand running through his messy locks. "I guess I missed something, huh?"

Severus snorted, "that you did, Mr. Cullen."

Edward snorted back at him and scowled, "well why don't you enlighten me you wretched man."

Severus chuckled and set his teacup down, "Harry is a Wizard."

Edward frowned, "I know that."

"But you must not understand what that means."

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair again, "obviously not."

Severus took pity on him finally. "Not only is he a Wizard he is the most powerful Wizard for over a thousand years. His power alone will grant him a very long life. We Wizards have what is commonly called a bonding ceremony. It is, of course, much more than that." Severus ignored Edwards dry, "of course" and continued with only a look to show he had heard him. "It will bind one to another."

At Edwards blank look it was apparent he still didn't understand. "His life will be bound to yours Edward," he explained as gently as he could.

Edward drew a sharp breath and couldn't stop the hope from rising in his chest at his quiet statement. "What?" He breathed out from the breathe he didn't remember holding.

Severus smile at him and then spoke again. "His magic will bind you together. He will live as long as you and vice versa."

Edwards eyes shined with tears he wouldn't be able to she and he drew an aching breath into suddenly constricted lungs. The smile that lit up his face a second later seemed to warm the room. "Really?"

"Really." The dry tone was lost on the Vampire.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it. I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. There is a recurring element in all the Twilight/Harry Potter cross-overs. The meet and greet. The blood lust. The accident. Now, how do I make that my own? It will be hard, just like writing anything is, but I hope I am up to the challenge. This is my version, please, let me know what you think.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. Remember this note from up top? Keep it in mind for the next few chapters. Having something written out is far different than having something posted. Any self-proclaimed author will tell you that. I do not know what some do but I have a very bad habit of talking out certain scenes because if it doesn't sound right it will not read right…in my opinion anyway.**

I have tried multiple times to replace the previous chapters with ones with the correct breaks and separations but am having little to no success. Is it just me or is this is a problem for everyone?

_I apologize for the lengthy time between updates. The reason for the long delay, in not only this story but all of them, is simple…joy. My daughter is on the mend ya'll. Hurdles have been jumped, tests conquered, and strength revived. Hallelujah!_

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

Well, it seems the longer between updates the longer my notes become. Sorry to all.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	11. Chapter 11

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

HP/Twilight Crossover

Summary: HP/Twilight -Moving to keep them all safe, Harry hoped it was worth it.

Pairings: **HP: **Harry/Edward, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Blaise, Draco/?, Luna/?, Severus/?, Andi/Ted **TW:** Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper and all Quileute's have same partner as books. Except for what I have decided I am changing which may or may not include Jacob/?, Jane/?, Alec/?

Thank you to all who read and review. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. Edward Cullen and CO. belong to Stephanie Meyers. They are not mine in any way shape or form, only the plot is mine.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

-_THE THOUGHTS EDWARD HEARS-_

* * *

**MOVING TWILIGHT**

Chapter Ten

Severus let Edward think for a few moments before he continued speaking as he didn't want to interrupt but knew further clarification was going to be key if they didn't want to face misunderstandings later down the road. And as Harry's father he refused to let that happen especially when he had the power to 'smooth the waters' for them now while it would do the most good for them both. "Edward," he said slowly, "because of Harry's power his aging is practically non-existent."

Edward could only look at him weirdly, "like us?"

Severus shook his head and knew he would have to go into more detail if he wanted the Vampire to really understand what he was trying to tell him without outright _telling_ him. He hoped Harry would not be upset but Severus knew if he'd let Edward see his memories then Severus was pretty sure he wanted him to know everything, well, everything Severus could tell him that is. "Harry is powerful..." he continued when Edward continued to look at him weirdly, "he told you he had thought he would always be alone?"

Still Edward just looked at him and didn't seem to catch on.

"The amount of power that he possesses will grant him a long life...a very long life." Severus paused before he said pointedly, "Longer than even your kind Edward."

Edward's eyes widened and Severus was finally glad that he had caught on. Vampires were among the longest _non_-_living creatures. _"How long?" He whispered.

"It is unknown." Severus paused before he stood and motioned the now dazed man to follow him.

Edward stood in silence and followed him blindly, his mind racing and not really paying much attention to where they were going until they stopped at a portrait hanging over the huge fireplace in the library.

"You have heard of the Legend of Merlin, yes?"

Edward nodded.

"Who is that man there?"

Edward looked at the picture he had seen every time he had come in this room and plenty of times in Harry's memories and then turned to look at Severus in confusion. He was a very intelligent person but he had no clue what the other man was getting at. Severus said nothing just stood there with an expectant look on his face and his mind was curiously blank. He knew that right there made whatever Severus was trying to tell him very, very important. Edward sighed, for what seemed the thousandth time that night, and turned to look back at the portrait. He had seen it many times in the last few days and though he knew that the portrait could speak, which was mind-blowing to him and one of the things he loved most about the Wizarding World, he had yet to hear the man standing there speak outside of the others memories. He studied the man intently and what he saw gave him no answers whatsoever. He saw a man, 20-25 years old, dressed very old-fashionably with long dark hair, bright green eyes that shown with intelligence, and a small barely distinguishable smile on the young looking face. He was standing in front of gates to a castle that he'd assumed was Hogwarts, the school Harry and his friends had attended. As he stared at the picture other details became clearer but still nothing to point too what Severus wanted him to figure out.

Edward had thought it was a picture of Harry or maybe his Father but now... "I'll go out on a limb and say that even though this looks like Harry, it isn't him."

When Severus still said nothing he continued trying to talk it out. He knew the way Severus was acting that Edward knew the answer to the question already he just had to add the pieces all together himself.

"Is it that Riddle person?"

Silence.

"The Founder of your House, Slytherin?"

Silence.

Edward desperately ran through everything he could remember from Harry's memories to their conversation together and with the other member's of both their families until it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "Dear God Severus! Are you saying this is Merlin?"

Severus turned and sat on the couch by the fire, "yes, it is."

Edward sat down in stunned silence and awe as he whispered, "but Merlin was an old man."

"Your version of him, yes."

"My version?"

"The non-magical version."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound stupid even to him, and snapped his mouth shut all while looking to the picture and back to Severus a few times, "are you saying that Harry is Merlin?"

Severus laughed, "gracious no!"

Edward laughed as well and his shoulders slumped in unconcealed relief, "of course not."

"Merlin was Harry's Father."

"Oh, well tha - WHAT!" Edward literally choked on his shock. He ran Harry's memories through his head again and again until they flowed like a movie in his minds eye. He could clearly recall Harry's memories of his father and he didn't see what connection that Severus was obviously trying to get him to see. There was... oh. "Why?"

"Appearances, of course. No one would have thought him as wise as they did if he had looked like that." Severus pointed at the portrait that just lifted an eyebrow as an answer with that same barely there smile as always.

Edward slowly shook his head in understanding. "How...how old is Harry?"

Severus studied him before answering seriously but his tone was heavily laced with amusement, "he is seventeen."

"How...how long has he been seventeen?" Edward would deny to the day he died that his voice squeaked on the last word.

Severus snorted but answered the question with but a small smile on his face, "since the day he was born." Severus laughed when Edward just sent him a glare, "Harry is seventeen, he was born seventeen years ago, and as far as we can tell his aging will continue on in a steady manner for a few more years." He indicated the portrait, "possibly the same age as his father but we just aren't sure as it depends on power level and Harry will be more powerful than his father, Merlin, was by the time his magical growth is over. This we know to be fact."

"How long will he look seventeen?"

"If you are asking if he will age the answer is yes, but, it will be barely perceptible, even to you, for a very long time."

"Not taller?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at him and if Edward could have blushed he would have. "Its just...I like him as he is."

Severus smirked, "good thing, that."

Edward was surprised to feel comfortable enough around the man to smirk back but didn't say anything else about his mates height, or lack of it. "If his father was - how did he die?"

Severus' voice was soft, tinged with regret and unconsciously letting his sadness show, "Lily was his mate." He may not have known all of this before James Potter's death and granted he hadn't liked him even before that but Lily... well Lily was a different story and one he wasn't going to share with Edward even though he was positive that the young man was going to be a part of his Family from now on.

Though Edward couldn't hear his thoughts he could hear the sadness in his voice and some of the actions he had seen in Harry's memories and even in the last few hours, now made sense. Not wanting to bring those memories back for him more than this conversation already did so asked his next question, "Severus," he hesitated but knew he had to ask, "how powerful is Harry exactly?"

"Exactly?"

Edward nodded and Severus sighed and after a few thoughtful moments he shook his head. This was not how he wanted the conversation to go and he didn't want Harry mad at him if he told Edward to much too soon. "That's not how Harry is, Edward," Severus hit him with his most impressive teachers glare that had reduced many a student over the years to blubbering, bumbling, stumbling dunderheads, "I'll make a deal with you...treat him as Harry, just Harry, and I might tell you more. One day. Right now he just needs you to love him."

"I do love him, Severus, I just don't want this to come between us later."

"It won't if you don't let it. It doesn't matter how powerful he is or is not. He is your mate and right now that is all that matters to him."

They sat in silence as Edward thought about what he had just heard. Deep down he knew Severus was right and he also knew that after this he didn't care if he never found out that answer. But, there was one last question he needed answered tonight. "How did he get so weak?"

Thankfully Severus was an intelligent man himself and had no problem following where Edward wanted the conversation to go. He did send a thankful glance before answering, "he is still human, Edward, and he is still susceptible to injury and sickness. Since his power was so low already he couldn't heal himself and after the physical injuries from the fall and from the earlier battle that he had not fully recovered from yet, his magic put him in a magical stasis."

"So in the store...that moment our minds linked, it hurt him?"

"Not physically."

"But it did mentally," Edward interrupted as he stood and began to pace angrily.

Severus watched him for a few minutes intrigued by the implications of Edwards agitation. _Were they already so deeply linked? _he thought_. _"His magic recognized you," he paused here as a thought occurred to him, "do Vampires have mates?"

"We call them Chosen."

"So you understand the concept of 'instant connection'?"

"Every race calls it something else but that is what Wizards call it."

"So this 'instant connection' is what happened between Harry and I?"

"Yes."

"And in the room, when he was screaming about still feeling it? He literally meant he could still feel the connection between us?"

"Yes."

"I've never heard of that before with Vampires, is that a Wizard thing?"

"Not exactly. We Wizards can live without our mates but we will feel like there is always something missing in ours lives. We won't be entirely happy but it doesn't kill us and we can find things that will replace what we have lost."

"And Harry? Why did it hit him so hard?"

"Things are different for him. Not only were you not healthy, he wasn't healthy. The loop that created, added to his magical exhaustion, there was no way for him to cope."

"It could have turned out much worse than this."

"You know, this sounds like the wolves' imprint."

"Wolves?"

"Oh," Edward answered absentmindedly, "the shape-shifters on the Quiluete Reservation. We have a treaty with them."

Severus was quiet for a while as Edward paced in thought. "It might be best for you to introduce us. I would hate for one of us to be in Animagus form and attacked."

"I am sure Carlisle can arrange that."

"What is wrong?" Severus had been watching as Edward seemed to get more agitated by the minute.

"I don't know... I feel..." The next second his eyes widened and then his head shot up to stare at the ceiling for a second. "I think you might want to check on Blaise. Neville is worried..."

Severus nodded and stood but before leaving the library he settled a hand on Edward's shoulder. "What I wanted you to take from this is the understanding that Harry only wants to be treated as you would anyone else. Yes, he is powerful but he is still Harry, a 17 year old orphan who just wants to belong." Severus left Edward to his thinking, hoping that he understood what he had been told.

Edward didn't know how long had passed before he heard his name. He glanced around surprised to be alone and then was upstairs within seconds. He smiled at Harry as he walked to his side, "hey."

"Morning." Harry murmured sleepily.

"Night." Edward corrected as he leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Oh."

Edward helped him to sit up and when he was comfortable asked, "how do you feel?"

Harry's answer was interrupted by Severus' arrival. "Fine."

"No time for lying, Harry." Severus voice was firm.

Harry sighed and raised a weak hand and ran it through his already messy hair. "OK so I feel like shit. I'll be fine."

"What's wrong?" Edward was frantic something was wrong.

Harry smiled briefly, but sweetly, at him. "Nothing that rest won't cure, I'm fine, really."

Edward studied him for a few seconds before turning to Severus and whispered, "check him."

Both men ignored Harry's protests as Edward checked him over with his Vampire senses and Severus with his wand. Harry huffed and crossed his arms but said nothing. Edward thought it was cute and the pout on those lips made him think of thoughts best not thought when in the company of your significant others parent. Especially a parent that could do as much damage to even him as this one could.

Severus pulled two vials from the black bag he carried everywhere and handed them to Harry. He drank them with only a scowl to show his displeasure.

"Too bad. Your levels are still too low."

Harry tried to pout even harder but it didn't faze the older man. Edward, however, was a different story. He had to push down the surge of lust and chant to himself 'later' before he did something he shouldn't.

"Let's get you comfortable." Edward was proud of himself that his voice didn't betray what he was thinking. He turned to Severus with an instinctual snarl when Harry was hit with a yellow light out of nowhere.

_-CLEANING CHARM. HE HAD A SLIGHT FEVER AND HAD SWEAT JUST A LITTLE BIT-_

Edward was mortified but at the calm expression on the other man's face and no hint of derision in his mental voice he just nodded his head once for his reply and moved to help Harry get more comfortable and then settled by him on the bed.

"Thank you." He whispered as the older man left.

_-YOUR WELCOME, EDWARD. KEEP HIM SAFE-_

"Always."

* * *

The next morning the Wizards woke up to a kitchen full of food. Apparently Esme couldn't pass up the chance at cooking for all those hungry people, especially Edward's new mates family. Halfway through the meal Edward walked in carrying Harry, who's face was bright red. His family took in his still wet hair and clean jeans and t-shirt but wisely said nothing. The smile on Edwards face and the glint in Harry's eye might have had something to do with it as well as it was a familiar look for the teen when he was daring someone to say something. They had all been on the other side of his famous flashes of temper and didn't know what would happen with an over-protective Vampire mate added into the mix.

Edward sat down in a chair and settled Harry gently in his lap. Harry face was even redder and he opened his mouth to protest but a quick kiss to his cheek had him snapping his mouth shut and reaching for a plate without a sound of protest. Neither family said anything but Edward heard their thoughts and could only grin at them. Esme set a cup of tea by Harry's plate and kissed them both on the top of their heads.

"Thanks for this Mrs. Cullen." Harry said as he filled his plate.

"Esme dear and no thanks are necessary, it was my pleasure."

"Still-" Edward whispered in Harry's ear, "leave it, Adamo." Harry nodded and started to eat.

"Not to much Harry." Severus said quietly just loud enough for Harry and Edward to hear. "You don't want to get sick later."

Harry nodded and slowed down even though he was so hungry. He knew his appetite had been low for a while but he felt like eating today.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Ron asked between mouthfuls.

Everyone turned to Luna, "why are you looking at me?"

Draco snorted into his teacup, "because you always tell us what we are doing for the day. You have them well-trained, dear Sister."

Luna glared at him. "Well _I_," she emphasized, "have plans with Alice. I don't care what you guys do today."

Everyone laughed at them and the Cullens, Edward, Esme and Alice, figured it was a familiar routine for them. "What are you and Alice doing?" Edward asked as he poured a refill to Harry's tea.

"We are going shopping." She turned to Hermione, "would you like to come?"

Hermione turned to Ron who shrugged, "I have work in an hour so its fine with me."

"I'd love to go too." No one said a word when Edward protested by tightening his arms around Harry. Harry wasn't going anywhere but back to bed.

"No, you are still too weak." Severus spoke before Edward could and he was glad of it. He didn't want to seem too controlling, one mate telling him that was enough he wouldn't survive if Harry thought the same.

"But-"

"No." Edward and Severus spoke at the same time in the same tone.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. It might have worked if he hadn't been sitting in Edwards lap and it didn't look like he was a child about to have a tantrum. He tried to pout but was interrupted by a yawn. Luckily for everyone no one said anything. Edward tried very hard not to listen to anyone's mind right then. He had noticed that the Wizards minds were fuzzy to him and were only completely clear when he concentrated. Besides, he could tell just by their faces that they were amused and trying very hard to not let the most powerful Wizard at the table know they were laughing at him. Smart of them.

_-YOUR FATHER WILL BE HERE IN ABOUT 15 MINUTES TO CHECK HARRY AND SEVERUS OVER-_

He nodded to his mother as she happily went about the kitchen. He could tell how happy she was for them as she was practically glowing.

Hearing a faint cry from upstairs, Esme left and was back a few minutes later with a fussy baby. "Where are his things, he needs changing?"

Hermione stood, "I'll show you, ma'am."

"Please call me Esme."

Hermione turned to look at Harry briefly and smiled when he nodded his head. Edward filed that action for later conversation.

"Jasper and Emmett will be here soon to take you hunting." Luna said softly.

"I'm fine." Edward tried to say but was interrupted when Harry turned his head slowly to look at him. His mate didn't say anything he just looked at him and it took all of Edward's strength not to back down. He could see, in that moment, how Severus could follow him with no problems. "Really, I am."

Harry's look grew sharper for just a second before he nodded, "take me upstairs?"

"Of course." Edward gave a brief nod to everyone but didn't speak as he lifted Harry gently and walked with him upstairs to lay him on the now made bed. Severus walked in with Carlisle a few minutes later and Edward stood leaning against the wall on the far side of the room as they checked Harry over. After a few minutes of checking him over and quiet conversation between the two fathers, which Edward could hear but Harry couldn't, the older men left. Before Severus left he handed a vial to Edward that was half-filled with a familiar shimmering blue liquid. Over Harry's protest Edward agreed to give it to Harry at the first sign of him being tired.

"Hush you," Edward said as he tucked a blanket gently around Harry.

"Edward, I don't want to stay in bed all day." Harry protested with a cute pout.

"You won't. Just for a little while and then I will take you downstairs and you can spend a few hours in the library with your family."

"Are you leaving?" Harry was concerned and a bit panicky, "you said you weren't hungry."

"I'm fine, I was going to go home and change clothes."

Harry blushed, "oh."

Edward chuckled and kissed Harry on the forehead, "I'll be back in 15 minutes, I promise."

Harry reached up and touched his check gently, "go, hunt if you need it."

Edward didn't want to be gone from his mates side long enough to hunt but knew he was right. He sighed but nodded, "I will. Would you like me to get you a book?"

"The one on my desk, please." Edward looked at the book and was surprised to see and advanced mathematics book.

He raised an eyebrow at Harry in question but he just shrugged back at him, "I'm good at it."

He handed the book to Harry and gave him another kiss on the fore head and a breif brush across his lips and left with a quiet "be safe" following him.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

This is something so outside my norm that I do not know how it will go. However, I will give it my best and hope that ya'll love it. I hope that everyone enjoys what has crept into my admittedly weird mind. There is a recurring element in all the Twilight/Harry Potter cross-overs. The meet and greet. The blood lust. The accident. Now, how do I make that my own? It will be hard, just like writing anything is, but I hope I am up to the challenge. This is my version, please, let me know what you think.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. Remember this note from up top? Keep it in mind for the next few chapters. Having something written out is far different than having something posted. Any self-proclaimed author will tell you that. I do not know what some do but I have a very bad habit of talking out certain scenes because if it doesn't sound right it will not read right…in my opinion anyway.**

I have tried multiple times to replace the previous chapters with ones with the correct breaks and separations but am having little to no success. Is it just me or is this is a problem for everyone?

_I apologize for the lengthy time between updates. The reason for the long delay, in not only this story but all of them, is simple…joy. My daughter is on the mend ya'll. Hurdles have been jumped, tests conquered, and strength revived. Hallelujah!_

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~- - - - PLEASE READ! THIS IS A REPOST OF ALL CHAPTERS AS I FOUND A MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THEM. SOME WERE MISSING! I ASK EVERYONE TO BE PATIENT AS I ATTEPMT TO FIX THIS. ****~*~*~*~*~*~- - - -**

**First off, I want to apologize to everyone who thought this would be a new chapter.**

**Second, I'm guessing my computer is not compatible with FFN as I have been having issues with posting. I do believe that it is fixed now but I wanted to let everyone know why everything was re-posted like it was. **

**I'm going to leave this note up for a few weeks and will let everyone know when a chapter replaces it.**

**As always...**

**ENJOY!**

**LMG**


End file.
